


Звезда над оазисом

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), glassdust



Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [2]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Single work, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdust/pseuds/glassdust
Summary: Твоя судьба над судьбой людей Праха - как звезда над оазисом. Ты узнаешь ее, когда предначертанный срок настанет. Не сможешь не узнать.
Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Введение. О днях и годах

**Author's Note:**

> Посмотреть иллюстрацию ["Семнадцать дней - иллюстрация"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919308)

Планета Колхида значительно больше Терры по размерам и сильнее удалена от своего солнца - очень горячей радиоактивной звезды. Экваториальный пояс и тропики практически необитаемы. Только кочевые племена - парии местного общества - заходят в эти регионы в периоды спада солнечной активности, чтобы успеть пересечь их, пока они проходимы. Пустыни преобладают на суше вплоть до приполярных областей, где климат становится мягче, а уровень жизни местных жителей - выше.

Один оборот Колхиды по орбите вокруг своей звезды занимает около пяти терранских лет - точнее, 4.8. Поэтому десять лет для местного жителя - довольно почтенный возраст, а пятнадцать - в среднем близкий к предельному.

Год делится на эоны - четыре сезона, в целом подобных терранским. В тропической зоне, о которой пойдет речь дальше, два из них полностью засушливы, еще два предполагают редкие дожди, спасающие бескрайние пустыни этого мира от полного вымирания.

Колхидский солнечный день - один полный оборот планеты вокруг оси - это 7.1 терранский день или 170.4 терранских часа. Местные жители разделяют его на семь примерно равных частей: “рассвет”, “ранний день”, “долгий полдень”, “поздний день”, “предзакат”, “сумерки”, “глубокая ночь”.

Эти суб-дни, в свою очередь, делятся на три промежутка: два периода бодрствования и один сна. Они называются "начальное бдение”, "главное бдение” и “канун отдыха”.

Помимо этого, существуют единицы времени, примерно аналогичные терранским месяцам. Это сложная плавающая система, построенная на положениях и фазах четырех самых крупных лун планеты. Но кочевники тропической зоны - люди безграмотные и непросвещенные - не имеют о ней понятия.


	2. Вода. День первый

Звезда упала за оазисом Катарк к исходу рассвета. Огромное косматое солнце раскаленным комом висело над горизонтом, источая жар. Дымка раннего дня понемногу плавила очертания дальних скал, чтобы к долгому полдню превратиться в зыбкое стеклистое марево, рождающее миражи. Тай, Элатта и Фию торопили солнцеходов изо всех сил: до наступления долгого полдня им следовало вернуться к племени, которое приблизится к Катарку лишь на переход начального бдения - то есть уместить в ранний день не два, а добрых три перехода. Не считая осмотра места, куда упала звезда… а ведь неизвестно, что их там ждет.

Пустынные предания, передаваемые Отверженными из уст в уста, сохранили память о том, как падающие звезды приносят с собой проклятие Сил, смертоносное для всего живого. Но частицы небесного металла, блестящего, как зеркало, были слишком ценны - и поэтому три солнцехода, понукаемые всадниками, быстро бежали вперед.

В это время года оазис всегда пустовал. На древней карте Фэна Моркаи он был похож на след от капли дождя, упавшей в песок, - почти идеально круглая каменная впадина с вогнутым дном и высоко поднятыми рваными краями. После дождей в этой впадине в несколько сот метров в поперечнике подолгу задерживалась вода, но сейчас от обширного мелкого озера должна была остаться лишь цепочка соленых луж в самом его центре - там, где глубокая трещина в ржаво-серой породе делила его на три неравные части. Возможно, по трещине вода понемногу просачивалась из-под земли, питая лужи, загустевшие от песка и пыли, к исходу периода засухи больше непригодные для питья. Даже выносливые крепкоспины не могли пить такую воду, а ползучие мхи-бессмертники, сплошь затянувшие каменное дно оазиса, седели от солнца и соли, теряли запасенную влагу, истончались и становились хрупкими, как комки старой паутины.

Фэн Моркаи знал об этом и не собирался сворачивать в Катарк. Но хвостатая огненная звезда упала за оазисом в канун отдыха рассвета, прервав сон племени, взметнула высоко в небо желто-бурый, клубящийся дымный столб, и потом земля содрогнулась так, что в лагере покосились шатры, а со скальных останцев вдалеке сбило верхушки. Поэтому теперь солнцеходы изо всех сил спешили к месту ее падения, а просчитанный заранее путь племени изменился. Насколько именно - будет зависеть от того, что разведчики найдут в Катарке.

Над оазисом дрожало в воздухе смазанное марево миража. Обманчиво близкие серые скалы на краю каменной чаши будто бы незаметно двигались вместе с бегущими к ним солнцеходами, оставаясь точно на том же расстоянии от них уже много часов. Казалось, прозрачное стеклянное облако висело над зазубренными останцами, клубилось, ключом выкипало из чаши Катарка - как в самом конце сезона дождей, когда солнце начинает жадно пить из песков впитавшуюся в них воду.

\- Водяной морок, - первой сказала Фию. - Когда мы в последний раз видели дождь?

Ей шел четвертый год, и для нее последний дождь - всего седьмой по счету в ее короткой жизни - был очень, очень давно. Впрочем, ее спутники видели немногим больше дождей.

\- При чем здесь дождь? - возразил Элатта, доставая из костяного чехла подзорную трубу. - Перед долгим полднем морок встает над любой водой, не обязательно новой, а Катарк уже давно не пересыхал полностью.

\- Той лужицы грязи не хватит, чтобы его породить, ты же сам говорил!

Занятый настройкой драгоценной реликвии и очень сосредоточенный, брат не обратил на нее внимания, и Фию привстала в седле, вглядываясь, как будто собиралась заглянуть за горизонт без помощи артефакта:

\- Что там? Видишь что-нибудь?

Элатта не ответил. Древний артефакт, приближающий дальнее и рассеивающий миражи, не мог лгать его взгляду - но то, что он видел, на Катарк даже не походило. И оно было ближе, чем следовало.

От скал по горящему на солнце песку протянулись во все стороны глубокие темные борозды - лучи упавшей звезды. Сами останцы сделались будто бы выше и изменили очертания до неузнаваемости: удар неведомой силы сорвал с древних каменных клыков рыжие десны песка, перекосил и сломал их, сильно наклонив наружу заострившимися верхушками. А еще над зазубренным краем гряды Элатта отчетливо видел птиц, кружащих низко над оазисом.

\- Вижу, - сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от множества крыльев. - Мы почти пришли.

И Тай, самый старший из троих, наконец подал голос:

\- Рано еще.

В ответ Элатта молча протянул ему реликвию.

\- Не понял? - только и сказал Тай спустя пару минут. - Там же птиц как после первого дождя!

\- Угу. Похоже, звезда угодила прямо в оазис.

\- Думаешь, и правда вода? Если она несла с собой благословение, а не проклятие, то…

\- Где птицы, Ла? Я тоже хочу посмотреть! - возмущенно требовала Фию. - И мне дайте!

Только никто ее не слушал, и ей оставалось лишь без толку вглядываться в мираж и раскаленную дымку, далеко впереди размывающую горбатый горизонт.

Вскоре воду учуяли солнцеходы. После этого никаких сомнений не осталось. Неведомо как, но Катарк и впрямь стал будто бы больше. У самой гряды, сильнее прежнего наклоненной наружу, Элатта бережно достал еще один артефакт в чехле из твердой кожи крепкоспина, покрытом полустертыми от времени священными письменами. Тай и Фию наблюдали за ним, с трудом сдерживая солнцеходов: звери видели рядом рваную тень скал, чуяли близкую воду и не желали ждать смирно. А реликвия между тем молчала, безучастная к молитвам Элатты. Если звезда и принесла сюда проклятие, воля Сил была в том, чтобы Отверженные не узнали о нем.

Фию не видела никакого смысла торчать на солнцепеке дальше. Элатта, хотя и прислуживал в святилище аж с последних дождей, не очень-то походил на того, кому могут ответить Силы. Даже со священным артефактом рода в руках он оставался всего лишь собой - старшим братом, который еще недавно таскал маленькую Фию на спине, учил забираться на скалы, держаться в седле солнцехода, больно бил по рукам, когда она совала их куда не надо, и делился водой, когда она чересчур быстро выпивала свою вдали от стоянки племени. Он был слишком привычным, слишком понятным и слишком обыкновенным. И его даже не обязательно было слушаться, на самом-то деле.

Фию еще раз покосилась на молящегося брата, на Тая, с запрокинутой головой разглядывающего птиц, которые с криками вились над Катарком, и позволила солнцеходу повернуться мордой к каменной гряде. Зверь немедля потянул поводья, выбирая слабину, а оказавшись в тени, побежал неторопливой рысцой, отыскивая среди острых камней место, где сможет пробраться к воде. Спешившись, Фию без труда могла бы взобраться на гряду хоть прямо на месте, но слезать с седла не хотелось: на воду наверняка слетелись и стервятники, и если на всадника они не нападают, принимая солнцехода и человека за одно большое животное, то на пешего бросятся запросто - а самострелы только у Тая с Ла. Да и вообще, мало ли что там за камнями. Не зря же птицы кружат, но не садятся.

Наконец несколько сот шагов спустя крутая осыпь песка и каменных обломков показалась зверю подходящей для подъема. И тогда Фию увидела оазис.

Упавшая звезда стерла с лица пустыни прежний Катарк. В новой каменной чаше, такой же круглой, их легко уместилось бы три или четыре, а то и больше. Сверху, с гряды, она была как на ладони, но взгляд едва мог охватить ее целиком, и очертания скал на противоположном краю искажал мираж. Столько воды одновременно Фию видела до сих пор только раз в жизни, в древнем городе-оазисе Маграт. Правда, помнила плохо - когда племя Моркаи останавливалось на его краю, ей едва исполнился год, да и приблизиться к водоему Отверженным никто, разумеется, не позволил. Теперь же влажная живая прохлада дышала Фию в лицо, гряда под ногами солнцехода сходила ломаными уступами прямо в воду, и набегающие мелкие волны облизывали обломки, делая рыжие и серые камни ярко-пестрыми, блестящими, будто панцирь песчанки. На них повсюду сидели птицы, сновали гремучники, скорпионы и колючие дюнные ящерицы, там и сям стеклянно выблескивали на солнце спинки песчанок. Жизнь кишела в оазисе, привлеченная сюда из всех окрестных песков: упавшая звезда принесла с собой величайшее благословение Сил - воду. Чистую и холодную, пресную, такую прозрачную, что даже вдали от берега сквозь нее хорошо было видно рябое дно.

Солнцеход принюхался, высунув длинный черный язык, и уверенно пошел по осыпи вниз. Птицы, сидящие на мокрых камнях, с криками и хлопаньем крыльев брызнули в стороны; из-за гряды послышался приглушенный зов Элатты. Фию уже обернулась назад и набрала воздуха, чтобы ответить ему - да так и застыла с открытым ртом. Потому что за ее спиной - совсем рядом, в трех шагах солнцехода - у края осыпи на камнях сидел младенец.

Ребенку было едва ли двадцать пять дней от роду, и сидеть он только-только научился. Кто и когда оставил его здесь на произвол стервятников и пустынных гончих - нагого, беспомощного, ненадежно заслоненного от злого солнца тенью двух наклонных камней, которая в долгий полдень исчезнет вовсе? Ни глаза Фию, ни даже дальнозоркий артефакт Элатты не видели у оазиса ничего похожего на всадников или повозки, никаких следов на соленом плотном песке у кольцевой гряды - а значит… Но чистая светлая кожа младенца не выглядела ни иссохшей, ни обожженной на солнце. Золотистые блики на ней отдавали металлическим глянцем. Если бы он провел на открытом воздухе часы, то точно не мог бы сидеть, а он сидел - неловко и мягко, как тряпичная куколка, как всякое человеческое дитя, которому двадцать пять дней от роду. Сидел, смотрел на Фию и задумчиво сосал большой палец. А потом потер кулачком глаз и улыбнулся ей.

\- Фию! - уже в два голоса звали за грядой. - Фию!

Солнцеход дергал поводья, стремясь к воде. Фию спрыгнула с седла.

\- Сюда! - отозвалась она. - Вода чистая!

Будь оазис проклят, на берегу нашлось бы немало мертвых птиц, а Фию не увидела ни одной. И песчанки, которыми всегда проверяют чистоту воды, потому что обычно они пьют только капли дождя и росы со своих тел, сновали вокруг во множестве. Бывает, конечно, что смерть, принесенная проклятием, приходит не сразу, а подступает незримо в течение нескольких дней и даже недель - но в этом случае они, все трое, все равно умрут.

Когда Фию присела на корточки рядом с ребенком, разматывая длинный конец головного покрывала, он молча протянул к ней ручки и улыбнулся еще раз. Темно-синяя краска, насухо вкатанная в ткань каменным вальком, уже успела оставить на ее коже изогнутую темную черту по скулам и переносице - знак принадлежности к взрослым, которые закрывают лица, потому что им некогда прятаться от солнца в шатрах. Малыш, наверное, видел такую же полосу на лицах родителей, такую же яркую улыбку, больше не скрытую покрывалом, и поэтому доверчиво тянул ручки, еще не умея пугаться незнакомцев.

\- Пойдем-ка, маленький, - приговаривала Фию, поднимая его на руки и ловко заворачивая в снятое покрывало. - Пойдем, пойдем, тин-Фию тебя возьмет, возьмет маленького в тень, даст маленькому пить…

Весил младенец неожиданно много, по ощущениям - как младший племянник Фию, которому пошел пятьдесят пятый день. А еще у него были желтые глаза. У всех детей до тридцати дней глаза одинаково сизые, как грозовое облако, потому что их души еще не исчерпали в себе небесные воды иного мира, из которого пришли, - но у этого зрачки были светлы и прозрачны, и на солнце медово светились в глубине, будто древний янтарь. Как только Фию посадила его на предплечье, собираясь унести к солнцеходу, маленькие ручки крепко обхватили ее за шею.

Для начала нужно было напоить ребенка и покрыть чем-нибудь голову, иначе высоко стоящее солнце лишит ее сознания меньше чем за полчаса, потом объяснить Элатте, что да, малыш сидел прямо вон там, голый, совсем один, а окончания ритуала она не дождалась, потому что толку-то...

Солнцеход шумно пил, стоя в набегающей на осыпь воде. Ребенок щурился на солнце, не пытаясь отвернуться или спрятать личико, пока Фию свободной рукой шарила в седельной сумке, зубами откупоривала флягу, комкала и забивала в горлышко оторванный от покрывала лоскут. Когда Тай с Элаттой появились на гребне осыпи, в узкой расщелине между наклонных зубцов гряды, малыш уже жадно пил, обеими ручками ухватившись за флягу.

\- Ты с ума сошла? - с десяти шагов выругался Элатта. - В следующий раз… а это еще что?

Фию вздернула плечо, повернулась боком, заслоняя малыша от рассерженного брата, и озвучила очевидное:

\- Ребенок. Мальчик, на вид - дней двадцать. Даже не спрашивай, не знаю я, откуда он здесь. Зато знаю, что его нужно накормить. Лучше лепешку дай, а не ори.

\- Мы же никого не видели, - вслух удивился Тай. - А обойти оазис теперь можно только снаружи - внутри повсюду вода.

Из-под ног солнцехода Элатты разлетались мелкие камешки. Не задерживаясь, он спустился туда, где по щиколотку в воде стояла с непокрытой головой Фию. Опрокинутую флягу над свертком на ее руках сложно было понять неправильно - если бы ребенку вообще было откуда здесь взяться.

\- И что теперь? - огрызнулась она. - Да пусть его хоть с неба звездой принесло. Эй, осторож...

Элатта наклонился с седла, протягивая руку. Фию отшатнулась, заслонив собой малыша, фляга выскользнула и с плеском упала в воду. Над выставленным плечом девушки из свертка показалось светлое детское личико с огромными, полными расплавленного солнца глазами - и зверь под Элаттой шарахнулся так, что всадник не сумел удержаться на его спине. Брызги плеснули во все стороны.

Фию сроду не видела, чтобы брат падал с седла. Да еще вот так - мешком, будто без сознания.

\- Ла? - пискнула она, прижимая ребенка к груди.

А ребенок снова обнял ее за шею и притих.

Чуть запоздавший Тай спрыгнул со своего солнцехода и плюхнулся на колени рядом с Элаттой, который оглушенно шевелился в набегающих волнах, пытаясь перевернуться набок. Наверное, ему не так уж плохо лежать в воде, думала Фию. Прохладно, небось. Но с помощью Тая он сразу же смог сперва сесть, а потом и встать. И он все еще смотрел на сверток в ее руках, только теперь совсем по-другому.

Как будто это младенец только что сбросил его с седла.

\- Ты чего? - спросила она. - Голову напекло?

Элатта молчал. Фию видела, как задумчиво щурятся его глаза между краями головного покрывала. И тянуть руки он больше не пытался. Даже не подходил близко.

\- Звездой… - повторил Элатта. - Ладно. Как бы то ни было, Силы только что не позволили мне коснуться ребенка. Покажем его тоэ-Фэну, пусть он решает.

\- Угу, Силы, - не поверила Фию. - Поперек зрачков встали и сказали: “не лезь”, да? Нужен ты им, как песок в лепешке. Да, маленький? Слышишь, тоэ-Ла говорит: Великие Силы маленького берегут, обижать маленького не дают… Да, солнечные глазки?

И она пощекотала носик малыша кончиком пальца, который, к ее полному восторгу, немедля оказался пойман в кулачок и засунут в рот.

\- Ай, кто же палец ест? Нет, отдай, отдай палец тин-Фию, палец есть нельзя, а вот лепешку - лепешку мы кушать будем. Ну-ка, давай-ка мы найдем ее…

Элатта терпеливо слушал поток ласковой чепухи, полной повторяющихся слов и всяких глупостей. Его сестре, всегда так легко пугавшейся любого намека на явление Сил, не было дела до очевидного. Опустившись на корточки, она покачивала дитя Катарка на колене и ворковала над ним, как всякая женщина над всяким ребенком, и даже не сомневалась в том, что его следует взять с собой. Впрочем, именно в этом Элатта тоже не особенно сомневался: раз уж вместе с младенцем они нашли в оазисе благословение, а не проклятие...

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что просто подошла к нему и взяла? И не видела ничего, кроме ребенка?

\- Ничего, - тем же смешным голосом, которым приговаривала ребенку, отозвалась Фию, сидя на корточках и наскоро обматывая голову вместо покрывала шейным платком. - Но я не мужчина, я не кричала над ним, не топтала его солнцеходом и не хватала с высоты. Успокойся уже. Это просто ребенок - испуганный, маленький и голодный. И Силы, даже если вправду смотрят на него, его не накормят. Займитесь, наконец, делом - нам еще назад возвращаться.

Ребенок, с головой завернутый в покрывало, смирно сидел у нее на колене и тянул угол ткани в рот. Элатта на миг задержал на нем взгляд, а потом отвернулся - молча.

Пока они с Таем наполняли все фляги водой, Фию раздобыла наконец из сумки кусок лепешки - серой, засушенной до каменной твердости, - разломила на несколько кусочков поменьше, набрала в рот воды, один за одним протолкнула их между сомкнутыми губами и принялась жевать, потом отняла у малыша угол покрывала, выплюнула на ткань получившуюся кашицу, привычно скрутила, завязывая в узелок. Дома женщины дадут ему молоко крепкоспина со сладким паучьим медом, а пока это было единственное, чем Фию могла накормить его. Но золотоглазое дитя Катарка, небесное или нет, ничуть не возражало против жеваной лепешки. Когда три всадника один за одним спустились из расщелины в скальной гряде на песок и живительное дыхание оазиса сделалось неощутимо для них, ребенок уже спал, во сне продолжая сосать тряпочный узелок.

Тень догнала их в половине перегона от Катарка. Облака, похожие на белые комья, мало-помалу сгущались, заслоняли раскаленное солнце, все ниже и ниже опускаясь из поднебесья, клубились, сливались в грозовые тучи, тяжко чернеющие в глубине - и вскоре выгоревшее добела небо скрылось за ними полностью, от горизонта до горизонта. Поднявшийся ветер трепал одежды всадников, торопил солнцеходов, нес по распадкам между холмов косматые рваные гривы пылевой поземки. Элатта беззвучно молился, держа в зубах бронзовый нательный оберег: в это время года здесь просто быть не могло такого дождя. Фию потеряла-таки на ветру кое-как намотанный на голову платок, но заслоненное грозой солнце теперь не было опасно - до тех пор, пока тучи не рассеются.

Ребенок Катарка спал, уютно свернувшись клубочком в скомканном покрывале. Даже когда раскат грома расколол пополам небо прямо над их головами и первые тяжелые капли дождя упали в песок, он не проснулся.


	3. Пища. День четвертый

Старухи осмотрели дитя звезды и не нашли в нем ничего необычного, кроме ярких янтарных глаз и готовых вскоре прорезаться зубов. Зато дэвья - служитель святилища - обнаружил все шестнадцать известных ему признаков чистоты смертного. Правда, всего этих признаков, недоступных и неведомых Отверженным, существовало сто двадцать восемь, а лысый полуслепой дэвья был морщинистым, скрюченным и древним, как засохшие кактусы игата в солончаках. С минувших дождей он сильно сдал, начал путаться в воспоминаниях и на ходу забывать, куда шел и зачем. Шестнадцать из ста двадцати восьми, преображенный звездой оазис и ребенок, который мог просто-напросто остаться последним выжившим после ее падения... Нет. Как бы ни хотелось верить, что золотоглазое дитя послано племени с небес, Фэн Моркаи не торопился с выводами.

Он дал мальчику имя Лоргар - Призывающий дождь, - потому что дождь пришел к племени вслед за ним. К оазису решено было не сворачивать: за долгий полдень ливень до отказа наполнил все хранилища для воды, а осколки упавшей звезды, вероятнее всего, поглотило новорожденное озеро, и они сделались недоступны для добытчиков.

Ребенок спал, ел и снова спал, играл лоскутками ткани и разноцветными каменными бусинами, нанизанными на бечевку, смеялся, когда его подбрасывали на руках или щекотали, и хватался за шею Фию, если не желал, чтобы она уходила - в общем, был самым обыкновенным ребенком. Не считая скорости, с которой он рос.

Зубы прорезались у маленького Лоргара уже к начальному бдению предзаката, разом все двадцать, и к исходу глубокой ночи выросли полностью. В канун отдыха рассвета следующего дня он был неотличим от пятидесятидневных детей и начал ходить, спустя еще день - от стодневных, а уследить за ним сделалось очень трудно, особенно на стоянках. От старух Лоргар то и дело ускользал, увязывался за старшими детьми и за взрослыми, бродил по всему лагерю, лез к солнцеходам, к гигантам-крепкоспинам, норовил то сунуться в солнечную печь, то схватить руками скорпиона, то забраться в святилище. Миат - жена Фэна Моркаи - заботилась о нем так, как заботилась бы о любом ребенке в племени, оставшемся без родителей. Она кормила и одевала найденыша, укладывала спать в своем шатре, - но как-то так вышло, что больше всего головной боли Лоргар доставлял именно Фию. Особенно когда миновали еще сутки.

Теперь он выглядел примерно так, как будто прожил три из четырех эонов года. Дети постарше, за которыми он ходил хвостиком, еще в начале позднего дня уверяли Фию, будто Лоргар заговорил, но случая проверить это ей пока так и не представилось. Во время перегонов не нашлось свободного времени, в канун отдыха позднего дня он спал, потом последовали два перегона предзаката, между которыми нужно было успеть приготовить пищу на время сумерек и глубокой ночи, когда солнечные печи остаются холодны. Готовить пищу на огне Отверженным запрещалось, потому что они разводили его на высушенном помете крепкоспинов. Только огни святилища племени питались кусочками дерева и драгоценным благовонным маслом, запас которого старый дэвья берег как зеницу ока, - но использовать для готовки такой огонь тем более было бы святотатством. Поэтому Фию помогала матери успеть запастись пищей до того, как солнце опустится низко и остынет. А в конце главного бдения сумерек, когда племя остановилось, чтобы разбить стоянку для глубокой ночи, выяснилось, что Лоргар куда-то подевался. 

Юта, сын сестры Тая, встретил едва вернувшуюся из пустыни Фию еще на подходе к стоянке. Он запыхался: тин-Миат велела ему и другим подросткам искать, и они уже все повозки племени обежали, спрашивая каждого о Лоргаре - ну, кроме тех, кто еще только возвращается, как Фию. Лоргара наказали и велели сидеть в повозке тоэ-Фэна одному, и незадолго до остановки видели там, но теперь тин-Миат не может дозваться его, и никто не знает, где он.

\- Ясно, - нахмурилась Фию, стягивая край головного покрывала с лица под подбородок. - Где Тай?

Юта махнул рукой в сторону десятка солнцеходов на краю стоянки. Рядом с ними кто-то возился: привязывал к вбитым в плотный соленый грунт железным стержням с кольцами на концах.

\- А Элатта?

\- Помогает с повозкой святилища.

\- Ладно. Возьми моего солнцехода и скажи тин-Миат, что я сама сейчас поищу.

Огромное солнце, вытянутое миражом, опускалось в пески. Оно было похоже на змеиное яйцо, перечеркнутое поперек рваной сизой лентой облаков. Верхний край "яйца" все еще светился желтым, полупрозрачным, как сердцевина костра, а нижний уже багровел, остывая, обращался в пепел и смешивался с дымкой у горизонта, мало-помалу растворяясь в ней на исходе сумерек.

Бледно-серые днем, соленые здешние пески на закате светились розовым и кровавым. Багровые пятна теней лежали за плечами плоских древних дюн, чернильно вычерчивали распадки, русла сухих ручейков, оживающих только в эоны дождей, изгрызенные ветрами скалы, корявые заросли игата. Ветер стих полностью - великая пустыня затаила дыхание.

Лоргар не мог забраться далеко - он просто не успел бы, - поэтому Тай и Фию пошли пешком. Слежавшийся мелкий песок под ногами, просоленный почти до каменной твердости, не хранил следов, но выбор был невелик: либо роща игата неподалеку, либо скальный останец на вершине дюны чуть в стороне от нее. Больше вокруг просто нечему было привлечь внимание мальчишки. И к тому же Элатта с приятелем на всякий случай вызвались поискать по другую сторону лагеря - в плоской, как стол, равнине среди неглубоких извилистых распадков.

\- Смотри, сколько паутины, - сказал Тай, когда роща приблизилась. - Мог за медом полезть.

Среди ржавых колючих ветвей в самом деле было полно паутины - тонких бахромчатых сетей, перепутанных и рваных, розовато светящихся в вездесущем закатном зареве.

Фию только вздохнула.

\- Позавчера я держала на руках младенца, Тай. Я жевала ему лепешку с молоком. С чего ты взял, что он знает, откуда берется мед, хотя и вырос за три дня, как за три эона?

\- С того. На последнем перегоне, как раз в твой дозор, знаешь, что было?

\- Что?

Тай хмыкнул.

\- Твой Ло в одиночку сожрал почти все мясо, которое тин-Миат сварила для глубокой ночи, а когда его за это отправили в повозку, подговорил Хьягара и Юту стащить там указыватель пути тоэ-Фэна.

На это просто нечего было сказать. Зато становилось понятно, почему Лоргар убежал от стоянки: после невероятного нагоняя за реликвию, который он должен был неминуемо получить в придачу к первому, за украденное мясо, Фию и самой было бы тошней некуда. Вопрос только, как в него вообще столько мяса влезло…

\- А потом они его разобрали, - продолжал между тем Тай. - Чтобы посмотреть, что будет. И он, разумеется, сломался.

У Фию натурально округлились глаза. Как устроен указыватель пути, бесценная реликвия племени, не знал никто. С виду в нем не было ничего особенного: плоский круглый корпус размером с ладонь, символ Великих Сил за потертым стеклом, подвешенный в неизвестной жидкости, прозрачной, будто загустевшая вода. Только вот лучи священного символа всегда указывали точно на все четыре стороны света, каждый на свою - и днем, и ночью, и в засуху, и в дожди, кто бы ни держал его в руках и где бы ни находился. Без него во многих местах невозможно было проложить путь через пустыню, и если он сломан, то...

\- Как сломался?!

\- Совсем, как. На кусочки. Юта испугался и убежал, чтобы отыскать тоэ-Фэна и сознаться, Ха просто убежал, спрятался так, что его вот только нашли, а Ло починил указыватель раньше, чем тоэ-Фэн выслушал Юту и прискакал разбираться. Просто взял и сделал все, как было. Но врать не стал, сознался…

\- Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что он по-прежнему работает?

Тай кивнул.

\- Точно так же, как раньше. Тоэ-Фэн всю дорогу проверял по солнцу и картам. Да и я сам видел.

\- Но ведь там внутри какая-то жидкость. Она должна была вытечь, если указыватель развалился прямо на кусочки, как ты говоришь!

\- Она и вытекла. Ло узнал в ней мертвую воду. По крайней мере, он утверждает, что это так, поэтому залил туда именно ее. Вместо той, что была раньше. В повозке тоэ-Фэна она хранится вместе с оружием и запасными механизмами колес - считай, под рукой. Вот скажи мне, откуда он мог знать, что такое мертвая вода? Что искать ее надо рядом с оружием, которое ею смазывают?

Фию молчала. Услышанное просто-напросто не налезало на голову.

\- Может, они соврали? - неуверенно сказала она наконец. - Насчет того, что сумели разобрать указыватель?

\- Все трое одинаково? Нет, когда трое сговариваются соврать, они врут сообща, а не разбегаются кто прятаться, кто сознаваться. Так что я думаю, Ло знает, как собирать мед, Фию. И еще много чего. Тоэ-Фэн говорит, может, Силы сохранили ему память прошлых жизней. Он слышал, что иногда так бывает.

\- Может, - задумчиво согласилась Фию.

Она думала о том, что не видела Лоргара слишком давно. С долгого полдня - это давно… как выяснилось.

\- Но если мы его сейчас не найдем, это сделают гремучники или якте. Или просто пауки покусают. Пройдись в сторону скалы, а я в роще поищу.

\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Тай и отправился прочь вдоль края зарослей, втаптывая в песок хрупкое крошево пересохших соляных корней.

Скоро, уже в какой-то сотне шагов, он стал плоским черным силуэтом в красном закатном мире, неестественно контрастном, мало-помалу начинающем темнеть. Фию вытащила нож, чтобы смахивать с дороги паутину, и скрылась среди кактусов.

\- Ло! - почти сразу же донесся оттуда ее голос. - Лоргар! Где ты? Идем к огню!

Заросли молчали. Только изредка где-то в них шуршали хлопьями давно опавших цветов песчанки, разбуженные вечерней прохладой. Редкие, мощные, в два обхвата толщиной, приземистые старые стволы игата, высохшие до костяного стука, были покрыты глубокими вертикальными бороздами и рядами собранных в пучки шипов длиной с палец Фию. Примерно на уровне ее головы стволы разделялись на корявые плоские ветви, растущие почти горизонтально, а те, в свою очередь, ветвились еще и еще, и самые мелкие молодые побеги, появившиеся во время последних дождей, размером и формой напоминали листья тех кустарников, что растут в оазисах у воды. Все это тоже было покрыто параллельными бороздами и рядами колючек, опутано паутиной, усеяно мусором, в который превратились высохшие цветы. Под ногами путались соляные корни, куски опавших веток, колючая молодая поросль.

Ну, многоножек-якте, допустим, здесь нет - их никогда не бывает там, где в песке много корней или камней. Гремучники могут быть, но вряд ли: они соль не любят. А вот нацеплять на себя паутины вместе с ее ядовитыми обитателями - это Лоргар очень даже мог. Ребенку его возраста - того возраста, на который он выглядит - достаточно дюжины укусов, чтобы не дожить до рассвета. Указыватель он, значит, разобрал, а потом собрал… Тай, наверное, был в чем-то прав, но старый служитель святилища всегда твердил, что Силы никого не ведут за руку - даже того, на кого смотрят. Бесконечного везения не бывает.

\- Лоргар!

Нет, тишина.

Только пройдя насквозь всю рощу - неширокую, вытянутую лентой между двух почти плоских дюн - Фию заметила наконец разорванную паутину между крайними игата - сначала в одном месте, потом еще и еще. Из зарослей по эту сторону никто не выходил: здесь соленый мелкий песок оказался не таким плотным, ноги легко погружались в него почти по щиколотку, и даже ребенок оставил бы за собой хорошо заметные следы - а следов не было.

\- Ло! - еще раз позвала Фию.

Он так и не отозвался. Просто молча вынырнул из-за ствола, когда Фию подошла уже на десяток шагов, и побежал ей навстречу. Только синяя рубашка мелькнула в колючих зарослях, да еще отозвался шорохом слой засохших цветов.

Фию выдохнула и убрала нож. Вся усталость главного бдения и целого перегона в седле, казалось, разом свалилась ей на плечи - такое было чувство.

\- Ло! Ты почему не откликался?

\- Тоэ-Ла говорит, в пустыне кричать нельзя, - спокойно глядя снизу вверх совершенно честными глазами, сообщил Лоргар. - И ты же все равно шла сюда. Знаешь, что я нашел?

Глаза у него не менялись со временем. Они так и остались янтарно-светлыми, легко вбирающими в себя любой свет, падающий извне - и солнечные блики, и отсветы костра, и слабое сияние лампы в темном шатре. Закат, окрасивший все сущее в красный, сделал эти яркие зрачки темными, бурыми и вязкими, как пустынный мед, и там, в их глубине, что-то будто бы тлело.

Черные ресницы, такие пушистые, что на вид казались тяжнлыми, моргнули: Лоргар смотрел в лицо настороженно, явно пытаясь угадать, сердится Фию или нет. И, кажется, не думал о том, что она впервые слышит, как он говорит… так, как будто заговорил еще в дожди, а не полдня назад.

Фию только вздохнула, а потом протянула руку, чтобы отлепить от черноволосой макушки клок паутины. Она совершенно не могла сердиться на это наказание Сил. Ни в какую - не получалось, и все тут.

\- Тоэ-Ла правильно говорит, - сказала она. - Но когда тебя зовут, всегда надо откликаться. Что ты там нашел?

\- Кости от человека. Я не трогал, только посмотрел. У него зуб железный, но не сам такой вырос, а зачем-то приделанный. Вместо настоящего. И еще мед. Тут пауков полно. Иди, я покажу где.

\- Ладно, - еще раз вздохнула Фию. - Только быстро. А потом идем обратно, - и крикнула в сторону скалы: - Тай! Нашла!

Зуб железный - значит, кости принадлежат не Отверженному. Отверженного не станет касаться ни один лекарь, даже если тот и окажется способен заплатить за подобную работу. Оставалось надеяться, что мальчишка действительно не трогал останки: не хватало только навлечь на племя проклятие, потревожив неприкаянный дух. Паутины на синюю рубашку нацеплялось на удивление немного, пауков в ней Фию не заметила, да и Лоргар, будь он покусан, уже чесался бы, - но его явно ничего не беспокоило. Убедившись, что на него не сердятся, он вприпрыжку ускакал вперед, а потом обернулся, поджидая Фию.

Она успела сделать четыре шага из десяти, когда песок зашевелился - там, где бесконечно длинная тень мальчишки, вытянутая закатом, переламывалась в поясе, наполовину вползая на пологий склон дюны. Неподвижная мелкая рябь, оставленная на песке ветрами, дрогнула и потекла, посыпалась, проваливаясь в центр возникающего на глазах углубления…

\- В рощу! - крикнула Фию, хватаясь за нож.

И мгновение, отпущенное им, кончилось. Песок под склоном хлестнул во все стороны, выплюнул гибкое, ржаво-серое, маслянисто лоснящееся в красном закатном сумраке. Длинное сегментированное тело твари метнулось к мальчишке со скоростью стрелы, выпущенной в цель, Фию тоже сорвалась с места, но куда медленнее, к сожалению, а Лоргар - Лоргар и не подумал хотя бы отшатнуться, не то что повиноваться крику немедля. Вместо этого он в недоумении уставился на Фию, поэтому даже не увидел песчаную смерть.

И еще одно мгновение кончилось. Трехметровое тело ударило моментально, свернулось в упругий клубок вокруг пойманной добычи и покатилось кубарем, гася разгон собственного броска. Еще раз взметнулся, хлестнул по стволам игата песок, Фию закричала, уничтоженная пониманием, что это конец, что Лоргару уже не выжить, что из бесчисленных цепких лап твари она достанет посиневший от яда труп, даже если убьет ее с первого же удара…

Бить следовало сразу за головой или под длинный начальный сегмент бесконечного тела - тот, на котором у якте растут первые восемь пар ног. Лучше всего со стороны брюха, но длины ножа Фию должно было хватить и на удар со спины. Ударить она, правда, не успела. Гибкое бронированное тело легко уступило первому же рывку, разжало свою мертвую хватку и развернулось, грузно опрокидываясь белесым брюхом вверх. По множеству суставчатых ног, похожих на бахрому, волнами бежали судороги. Вывалянный в песке Лоргар - живой и невредимый, заляпанный чем-то черным - молча толкался ногами, сталкивая с себя тварь.

Одна ее жвала, оторванная у основания, торчала у нее за затылком. Вторая - в брюхе, точно за первым сегментом тела.

\- Что это, тин-Фию? - спросил он, перестал барахтаться и сел - и на хрупком большеглазом личике, обращенном к Фию, не читалось ни признаков удушья, ни даже испуга. - Зачем оно… кусается?

Фию выронила нож.

Это не лезло уже ни в какую повозку. Этого просто не могло быть. Никак. Никогда. Ни с Силами, ни без. Песчаный хищник, после укуса которого выживает один взрослый из трех. Ребенок, которому нет и года - даже если не вспоминать, что на самом деле ему четыре дня. Одна вырванная жвала за затылком, одна за грудным сегментом: хватка, рывок, а потом удар и удар - за ничтожную долю мгновения, за которую и моргнуть едва ли успеешь. Испачканные руки. Маленькие. Растерянное детское удивление. Одно только удивление - бестолковое, без намека на страх. _Зачем оно кусается…_

А Лоргар с любопытством потрогал пальцем плоскую полукруглую голову якте, истекающую черной жижей из обломков жвал.

\- Кажется, оно хотело нас съесть. А теперь мы съедим его. Будет знать, как выпрыгивать. Да?

\- Нет, - отмерла наконец Фию.

За шиворот, рывком, она перенесла Лоргара через дохлую многоножку, поставила на ноги, задрала на нем рубашку и принялась осматривать, бесцеремонно поворачивая к свету то грудью, то одним боком, то другим.

\- Не будем мы ее есть. Все, у чего больше четырех пар ног, нечисто для людей. Нельзя есть таких животных, а еще падаль, покровы и все, что на них, неразрезанную требуху и все, что внутри нее, яйца, лишенные твердой скорлупы, незрелые плоды и неразвернувшиеся листья.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что нельзя есть нечистое.

\- А что будет, если съесть?

Тощее поджарое тело мальчишки, уже потерявшее младенческую мягкость, выглядело в точности так же, как тело любого другого ребенка в три четверти года. Следов укуса на золотистой коже не было. Даже пустяковой царапины не оказалось - моментальная смерть, стерегущая в песках, просто не успела схватить своего убийцу.

\- Осквернение.

\- И что сделается, если оно будет? - не отставал Лоргар.

Тоже именно так, как всякий другой ребенок в три четверти года от роду. Фию вернула задранную рубашку на место, потрепала его по волосам, вытряхивая песок, подняла нож и убрала в чехол на поясе. Только что этот ребенок убил якте голыми руками, а потом немедля потерял к ней интерес - как потерял бы интерес, например, к дохлому таракану. _Будет знать, как выпрыгивать…_ нет, он не знал, что такого в том, что он сделал. Не понимал, что другие так не могут.

Хватка, рывок, удар и удар. Мысль отказывала раз за разом, когда Фию пыталась представить все это, уместившееся в исчезающе краткий отрезок времени.

\- Заболеешь, вот что сделается, - хмуро сказала она. - Великим Силам будет противно на тебя смотреть, и они тебя оставят.

\- А жаль, - Лоргар оглянулся на якте. - Я есть хочу. Все время. Как… как вот эта штука.

\- Эта штука называется якте, а ты недавно слопал все мясо у тин-Миат - без спросу, между прочим. И уже опять хочешь есть? Куда в тебя только лезет?

Кажется, он огорчился.

\- Не знаю. Куда-то… Я ем вместе со всеми, но потом опять голодный. Почти сразу. А мел тоже нельзя есть?

\- Мел? Зачем?

\- Вкусный, - пожал плечами Лоргар. - Только Юта теперь обзывается. Говорит, я камни ем. Сам он дурак. Не говори никому про эту… якте. А то опять обзываться будет.

\- Ладно, - обещала Фию. - А про мел спроси у тоэ-Ла или у дэвьи Кахьяле. Я не знаю. Никогда не слышала, чтобы его ели.

Про найденные в роще кости Лоргар, задумавшись, не вспомнил, зато после еды тотчас прилип к Элатте: почему неразрезанную требуху есть нельзя, а разрезанную можно, и почему Отверженным - людям Праха - можно, а людям Плоти, например, нельзя, и кто такие люди Плоти, и чем они отличаются, и чем отличаются люди Кости, и люди Крови, и люди Духа… А Фию в это время стояла за рощей игата вместе со старшими мужчинами, Фэном, Миат и служителем Кахьяле. Служитель, сдвинув с лица под подбородок край головного покрывала, осматривал дохлую тварь с вырванными жвалами, слушал, как Фию рассказывает о невероятном, задумчиво жевал губами, как-то непонятно качая головой: ребенок-убийца, оказавшийся быстрее, чем мгновенная смерть песков, несомненно, был зародышем будущего - только какого?

\- Он может убить любого из племени, - озвучил повисшую между мужчинами мысль Фэн. - Уже сейчас.

\- Ты же только в нынешнем бдении порол его поводьями, - нахмурилась Миат. - За то, что он взял указыватель. И он плакал, вместо того чтобы убивать.

\- Но он может. А значит...

И старый дэвья проворчал в ответ им обоим:

\- Значит, Силы вольны в наших судьбах. Как всегда. Дитя звезды Катарка - все еще дитя. Не забудь об этом.


	4. Песок. День седьмой

Лоргар не рассказал о якте никому - даже сверстникам не похвастался, хотя любой ребенок на его месте именно так и поступил бы - зато на третьи сутки, на дневной стоянке, сознался Элатте, зачем полез в рощу.

Оказалось, он не впервые вот так искал пищу, уходя от лагеря на стоянках, и ел буквально все, что только находил: твердые, как камень, мелкие побеги игата, горькие семена бессмертника, мох, мел, красную глину, выброшенные после приготовления пищи кости, песчанок, ящериц, каменных ос, ядовитых скорпионов и гремучников. Яд, похоже, не причинял ему вреда - Лоргар даже не знал, что многие из пойманных им созданий опасны. Зато знал, что воровать еду плохо. Вот и промышлял как мог. А теперь, когда выяснил, что пища бывает не только чужой, которую запрещено брать без спросу, но еще и нечистой, расстроился так, что Элатте пришлось его успокаивать: он же не знал, и вот - Великим Силам будет противно смотреть на него!

В роще Лоргар собирался есть пауков и молодые побеги игата, а собранный мед принести тин-Миат, чтобы она меньше сердилась из-за мяса, которое он съел. Постоянный навязчивый голод легко объяснялся скоростью, с которой рос Лоргар - легко для Элатты, но дитя, разумеется, не связывало эти две вещи друг с другом. И Элатта взял с него обещание больше не есть все подряд. Вместо этого Лоргар должен был просить пищу у Элатты или дэвьи Кахьяле - столько, сколько нужно, чтобы насытиться. Даже если понадобится больше, чем мужчине. Нет, Юта не будет обзываться. И Хьягар не будет. Мы им не скажем.

О сиротах и найденышах племени всегда заботится семья его главы, но дэвья Кахьяле пришел к выводу, что дитя звезды - особый случай. Он разрешил отдавать Лоргару приношения святилища. Никто моложе шести лет, в том числе сам Лоргар, не должен был знать об этом. За исключением только Элатты, едва разменявшего четвертый год - но своего ученика слабеющий с каждым днем старик посвящал во многое. Он был уверен, что не увидит следующих дождей. К этому времени Элатта должен научиться всему, что следует знать служителю святилища племени Отверженных - самых нечистых людей, недостойных ступать на порог настоящего храма и слушать настоящую проповедь из уст Несущего слово.

Теперь Лоргар знал, что люди тоже бывают чистыми и нечистыми.

\- А почему, - допытывался он у Элатты, сидя под повозкой Кахьяле, рядом с тем бортом, к которому крепился косо натянутый старый навес. - А если раздеться догола и искупаться в соленом песке, мы не станем чище? Почему не станем? А если взять много-много воды и помыться ею целиком, прямо с ногами? И даже если в озеро залезть? Как то, рядом с которым вы меня нашли. Тин-Фию говорит, оно было больше, чем вся наша стоянка. Даже чем десять стоянок. Жалко, я не помню…

Шел канун отдыха долгого полдня - время самого свирепого солнца. Пустыня спала, тихо дышала во сне, едва колебля раскаленный воздух над рыжей потрескавшейся равниной. Крепкоспины у стоянки сгрудились вместе, улеглись и попрятали головы, подставив небесному жару толстокожие горбатые спины и загривки. Твердая, как камень, их шкура не боялась даже огня, а слой водянистого жира толщиной почти в локоть не позволял перегреться крови в их жилах. Для менее выносливых солнцеходов растянули несколько навесов из старых полотнищ. Люди тоже уже попрятались в шатрах, под повозками и тентами: покидать укрытие в разгар долгого полдня было опасно даже на короткое время. От жары клонило в сон.

Лоргар, впрочем, не спал. Вместо этого он приставал к Элатте с вопросами обо всем на свете и возился с тряпочными узелками, полными песка. Песок был разный: крупный и мелкий, черный, почти белый, желтый, бурый и ржавый - всех оттенков пустыни за последние дни пути. Лоргар щепотками сыпал его наземь перед собой, что-то там перемешивал пальцем, задумчиво хмурил темные, по-взрослому четко вычерченные брови, щурясь пушистыми ресницами, забавно выгоревшими на кончиках, будто вызолоченными солнцем. Он возился, вертелся, шуршал, задевал лежащего рядом Элатту то пяткой, то коленом, а как только тому наконец удавалось почти задремать - придумывал какой-нибудь новый вопрос о ерунде.

\- Ло! - не выдержал, в конце концов, Элатта. - Ты уляжешься спать или нет?

\- Неа, - прозвучало в ответ. - Не хочу. Мне снится… всякое.

\- И что теперь, не спать? Мне-то за что?

\- А тебе снятся сны? Про что-нибудь, чего ты никогда не видел. Дэвья Кахьяле говорит, во сне Силы говорят с нами. С тобой они говорят?

Элатта вздохнул и перевернулся на живот, оперся на локти, приподнявшись над свалянной из сухого бессмертника подстилкой. Неугомонное создание, очевидно, не собиралось дать ему поспать.

\- Силы не говорят со всеми подряд, - объяснил он. - Обычно сны - это просто сны. Они снятся просто так.

\- А как узнать, просто так был сон или нет?

\- Ну, если ты Несущий слово, избранный герой или правитель, или хотя бы дэвья, или если ты взывал к Силам лет десять подряд, то они, пожалуй, могут заговорить с тобой. А если нет, значит, твои сны - просто сны. Можешь даже не сомневаться.

Лоргар фыркнул:

\- Целых десять лет. Да так раньше помрешь, чем дозовешься.

\- А ты как думал?

\- Ну… не знаю. Думал, как в сказании про Яттае, который во сне был стервятником и видел все пути сквозь пески вместе с теми, кто идет по ним, с высоты неба.

\- Яттае пожертвовал Силам свои глаза, чтобы получить этот дар. И что случилось с ним потом, когда он отомстил убийцам своей семьи?

\- Он превратился в стервятника наяву, - отозвался Лоргар. - Насовсем. Забыл, что он Яттае, и стал охотиться на детей у стоянок.

Элатта кивнул, а потом опрокинулся обратно на спину.

\- Ну вот. Он желал ответа Сил больше всего на свете и поэтому получил его - дорогой ценой. По-другому не бывает.

\- Но ведь дэвье Кахьяле Силы отвечают?

\- Конечно, он же дэвья.

\- И что он пожертвовал для этого?

Вопросы у Лоргара иногда получались - вот как сейчас - прямо в точку. Хотя любой на его месте считал бы - да и сам Элатта когда-то считал - что быть дэвьей достаточно.

\- Свою судьбу, - как-то бездумно ответил Элатта, сам не понимая, зачем говорит это ребенку. - Дэвья жертвует весь жар своей жизни Силам. Поэтому не очистится в ней, как другие, и в будущем рождении не сможет стать человеком. Только нечистым животным или даже растением. На множество последующих жизней. Это цена, в обмен на которую Отверженный может быть услышан Силами.

На самом деле он был уверен, что дитя не способно по-настоящему осознать смысл сказанного. Выбор за пределами одной жизни - однажды и навсегда - ничего не значит для того, кому нет и года. Но Лоргар смотрел на него молча - долго, очень внимательно, не двигаясь, даже не моргая. А потом… заплакал.

Пришлось сесть и пододвинуться поближе. Лоргар опустил голову, пряча лицо, и отвернулся - плакал он уже молча, как двухлетний, только время от времени жалобно хлюпал носом. Элатта аккуратно взял его голову в ладони:

\- Ты чего? Побереги воду - было бы, что оплакивать.

На пыльных щеках мальчишки блестели мокрые дорожки слез, черные ресницы отяжелели и слиплись хлопьями. Но прозрачные каменные глаза между ними по-прежнему были как янтарь - сгустки дикого солнца с черными скважинами в центре.

\- Дэвья Кахьяле, - жалобно всхлипнул Лоргар. - Умрет и станет… какой-нибудь плохой штуковиной. Как якте. А мы не будем знать, что это он, и убьем его!

\- И сделаем на одну жизнь ближе к человеку, если так, - пожал плечом Элатта. - Страдания - жар нашей жизни. Они очищают нас. Для этого мы и рождаемся.

Лоргар всхлипнул еще раз и зажмурился.

\- И ты тоже отдашь весь жар жизни Силам, да?

\- В свою очередь.

\- Я вижу во сне целую пустыню горькой воды, людей, которых никогда не встречал, и города, которых не бывает. А сегодня видел, как дэвью Кахьяле укусил гремучник, и он умер, и ты сказал мне, что так надо. Но если Силы ни с кем не говорят просто так, значит, все это неправда. Как пустыня воды. Да? Ведь неправда же?

Элатта нахмурился. Лоргар все еще держал глаза закрытыми и говорил сбивчиво, очень тихо, то и дело хлюпая носом. Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, от детского кошмара можно было бы просто отмахнуться. Но дитя звезды Катарка - не кто угодно. Особенно когда говорит о "пустыне воды" - о море, о котором даже не слышал никогда, даже само слово "море" не успел узнать за те считанные дни, что прожил.

_Море, люди и города. И вспышка белого злого света перед глазами - удар невидимой силы, сбросивший Элатту с седла в тот миг, когда он собирался выхватить младенца из рук Фию._ Эти сны совершенно точно не были просто снами. Только вот старый Кахьяле строго-настрого запретил говорить Лоргару, что он в чем-то особенный, без крайней нужды.

Лоргар знал, что его нашли у озера в оазисе Катарк. И только. Поэтому Элатта отозвался:

\- Конечно, неправда, - а потом большими пальцами стер слезы с его щек.

Мокрые ресницы задрожали, но не разомкнулись.

\- И дэвья Кахьяле не умрет?

\- Однажды умрет. Может быть, даже скоро - ему же почти тринадцать.

\- Не хочу. Пусть он не умирает. И тоэ-Фэн. И ты. И вообще никто.

\- Тогда никто из нас не родится для лучшей жизни, - вздохнул Элатта. - И не приблизится к Силам.

\- Ну и ладно. Раз они даже не хотят говорить с нами! Только приходят и молчат.

Нехорошее чувство на душе Элатты сделалось еще хуже.

\- Кто приходит? - аккуратно спросил он. - Когда?

\- Не знаю! - Лоргар зажмурился сильнее и снова зарыдал. - Кто-то! Приходит во сне и молчит - ненастоящий, весь из солнца и золота, - и ищет меня, только никогда не находит, потому что не слышит, как я его зову. И еще другие приходят, но в них что-то… такое, как якте в песке. Сидит прямо там, внутри них, и смотрит - сторожит меня, ждет, что я дам ему пищу. Я сказал дэвье Кахьяле, а он не хочет отвечать, кто это, и велел никому больше не говорить. Даже тин-Фию.

\- Мне можно, - поспешно сказал Элатта, не понимая даже, а всем нутром чувствуя, почему старик запретил Лоргару болтать.

Силы говорили с этим ребенком. Больше - они вели его, направляли к предначертанному неведомыми путями, неисповедимыми для дэвьи Отверженных. Только вот ребенок пока был слишком мал, чтобы понять высшую волю над своей судьбой. Поэтому Кахьяле - прах на пути маленького избранного - просто велел молчать. До тех пор, пока час Лоргара не придет и он не поймет все сам.

Может быть, это случится тогда, когда дэвью Кахьяле укусит гремучник, и он умрет.

\- Я знаю, - всхлипнул Лоргар, а потом открыл наконец глаза, прищурился в лицо Элатте черными ресницами-хлопьями и яркими, будто светящимися изнутри зрачками. - Тем более, что это все равно неправда. Раз Силы не говорят с кем попало, значит, неправда. Дэвья Кахьяле не умрет и не превратится в якте, которая всегда голодна.

А Элатта смотрел, как он смаргивает слезы, и думал о том, что после смерти Кахьяле больше не убьет ни одной этой твари. Что бы сейчас ни ответил Лоргару, утешая. Потому что дэвья умрет от укуса гремучника и родится как якте. Потому что Силы смотрят из глаз этого ребенка, говорят с ним и ведут его. Потому что никто из бродяг пустыни, нечистых и недостойных, не в силах даже представить себе, что он такое. Что сейчас спит там, внутри плачущего ребенка, как росток внутри семени.

И все же прямо сейчас ребенок был ребенком, а старый Кахьяле, недаром принесший в жертву жар своей жизни, - прав, как никогда.

\- Он превратится в паука, а не в якте, - задумчиво отозвался Элатта. - Потом, когда песок его нынешней жизни закончится - просто от старости. Он превратится в паука, будет собирать росу и делать целебный мед. Или в блестящую маленькую песчанку, которая указывает чистую воду и рисует в песке узоры на рассвете. А потом - в большого крепкоспина, чтобы носить на спине поклажу и возить повозки. А однажды - опять в Отверженного, который не станет дэвьей.

Тревожное предчувствие, мучившее его, криком кричало, что лгать нельзя. Что дитя звезды Катарка - больше, чем то, чем кажется. Это как лгать перед огнем святилища… Но Лоргар поверил безмятежной лжи - так, что даже успокоился наконец.

\- И потом, когда родится еще раз, уже будет жить в городе у воды? - сказал он, и вопрос получился похож на ответ, а не на вопрос. - Да?

\- Само собой.

\- Тогда ладно. А если мне опять приснятся всякие люди, я им скажу, что я Отверженный и ел нечистое. И вообще, их не бывает. Они неправда. Пусть уходят. Потом придут, когда я тоже умру, чтобы родиться в городе у воды.

С этими словами Лоргар забрался подальше под повозку и завозился там, сворачиваясь клубочком на колючей циновке из мха-бессмертника. Чем бы он ни был на самом деле, его самого это нисколько не занимало. Вскоре он уснул. А Элатта рассмотрел, наконец, то, с чем мальчишка все это время возился: разноцветный песок, неровным тонким слоем рассыпанный по земле. На первый взгляд - просто песок. На второй...

Лицо воина. Плечи в массивном доспехе. Черные волосы, отнесенные ветром в сторону и назад. Золотистый блик в волосах. Наклон головы - вниз и вбок, будто сверху смотрит. Скулы, тени под скулами, твердая линия подбородка, надменные губы, живые, внимательные глаза. И все это из песка - блики, тени, оттенки, иллюзия глубины и жизни, настоящая до оторопи: чем дольше смотришь, тем сильнее цепенеешь, теряя ощущение времени.

_Люди, которых никогда не встречал. Города, которых не бывает. Пустыня горькой воды. Пусть уходят._

\- Это еще что? - спугнул наваждение тихий, царапающий голос Кахьяле.

Засмотревшись, Элатта даже не заметил, как он выбрался из шатра и появился рядом, под навесом.

\- То, что ему снится, дэвья.

\- Силы говорят ему о его призвании, - вздохнул старик. - Но он еще мал, чтобы понять. 

Лицо из песка не несло на себе явной печати ни одной из Сил. И Великого единства тоже. Вернее, Элатта не мог опознать в нем печать. В конце концов, он был всего лишь Отверженным. Как и старый Кахьяле. Ему просто не хватало знаний, которых он был недостоин.

\- Какая из Сил, как ты думаешь?

\- Кому какое дело, что я думаю… я стар и почти слеп, Ла, и все время забываю, кого из детей этого года как назвали.

Колени у старика хрустели - громко, как песок в колесном механизме повозки. Медленно, держась за потрепанный борт, он опустился наземь рядом с Элаттой. Посмотрел на портрет воина, на спящего Лоргара, снова на портрет, созданный ребенком буквально из ничего с пугающим мастерством. Помолчал.

\- Но даже я вижу, что лицо Ло и это лицо из песка похожи.

Ближе к концу кануна отдыха горячий ветер стал крепче. Лоргар спал, спал рядом с ним старый дэвья, сдвинув с лица под подбородок край головного покрывала. А Элатта, который так и не смог уснуть, наблюдал, как песчинки на рыжей потрескавшейся земле смешивает и уносит ветром, постепенно стирая облик воина - воина, в самом деле похожего на Лоргара в будущем. Слишком похожего, чтобы быть случайным.

_Силы не говорят с кем попало. Я скажу им, что я Отверженный и ел нечистое. Пусть уходят…_

Теперь Элатта поневоле высматривал повсюду гремучников - беспрестанно, как старуха, сидящая с детьми. Несмотря на то, что в такой твердой каменистой глине они не живут, им песок нужен. Но нет, ни одного ему даже на глаза не попалось. И Кахьяле никто не укусил - ни в канун отдыха, ни в следующем бдении, ни после.

А в самом начале позднего дня старик оступился на камнях и сломал ногу.


	5. Огонь. День десятый

После этого несчастного случая Лоргар окончательно перестал отходить от повозки Кахьяле. Даже за Фию не увязывался, когда она возвращалась с поиска или разведки. На стоянках он помогал Элатте разворачивать святилище, охотно и с радостью выполнял поручения старого дэвьи, подставлял ему плечо для опоры, а во время перегонов подолгу слушал его, сидя в повозке, всегда одинаково внимательно, о чем бы он ни рассказывал.

Теперь Кахьяле не мог делать больше ничего, кроме как рассказывать сказки. Даже выбираться из повозки без помощи Элатты, который выносил его на руках, он не смог уже к исходу глубокой ночи. Сломанная нога распухла, как кусок игата в воде, и опираться на нее сделалось невозможно. Спустя еще день Лоргар начал улавливать в его повозке незнакомый запах - поначалу слабый, но со временем все более навязчивый, подспудно тревожащий. Элатта не чувствовал запаха, Кахьяле тоже, а Лоргар не мог даже внятно объяснить, на что этот запах похож, поэтому в конце следующего дня отстал от обоих.

А запах делался отчетливее. Еще через день стало совершенно ясно, что исходит он от дэвьи Кахьяле, но Лоргар больше не решался заговаривать об этом.

Сказания Отверженных, - простые, обманчиво однообразные, безмятежно жестокие, как пустыня, породившая их, - увлекли его удивительно сильно. В них герои, неотличимые от обычных людей, не были могущественны - только хитры и удачливы. Они добывали для племени воду и волшебную кровь земли, видели во сне пути сквозь пески, сражались с чудовищами и превращались в чудовищ, потому что Великие Силы ничего не давали им даром. Великие Силы тоже были жестоки. Как весь мир, созданный ими. Любой дар в этом мире всегда граничил с проклятием, а страдания очищали нечистых, возвышая их для новой, иной жизни.

Самые нечистые люди - Отверженные - не могли жить рядом с чистыми. Даже на время приближаться к водоемам в населенных оазисах они не должны были под страхом казни - нечистота обрекала их на скитания в пустыне, чтобы через жизнь в труде и страданиях они обрели очищение. Те, кто очистится достаточно, после смерти родятся вновь уже в более чистой варне, будут жить у воды, ходить с открытыми лицами и носить светлые одежды, и поперек скул и переносицы у них не будет синей черты, намертво въевшейся в кожу - отметины головного покрывала, знака Отверженных.

Лоргар тоже хотел себе покрывало. Как у Фию и Элатты, и у Сайед, их матери, и у Моркаи, и у дэвьи Кахьяле, на темном морщинистом лице которого след от него был шириной в палец, от времени уже не синий, а черный, как каменная смола. Но Лоргар все еще был слишком мал, чтобы отправиться в дозор, на охоту или на поиски наравне со старшими, поэтому покрывало ему не полагалось. Обладание им означало не только принадлежность к варне, но и статус взрослого члена племени.

Это была полоса иссиня-черной ткани шириной в локоть взрослого, такая длинная, что Лоргара легко получилось бы замотать в нее целиком. Дэвья Кахьяле не снимал ее даже после заката и на время сна, только сдвигал вниз, на шею, закрывающий лицо виток. Элатта иногда снимал, открывая черные волосы длиной до плеч, от самых корней свалянные во множество жестких, будто войлочных, шнурков. У него линия поперек лица пока еще была тонкой, пепельно-синей. Зато уже начала расти борода, поэтому каждый день в канун отдыха глубокой ночи он мазал половину лица и горла едким снадобьем, уничтожающим волосы. Со временем они перестанут появляться вовсе. Как у старших.

Так он сказал Лоргару, который опять спал не в повозке Моркаи, а рядом с ним у огня и застал за этим занятием, проснувшись. И добавил:

\- Дэвья велел, чтобы ты пришел к нему в святилище, когда проснешься.

\- Угу...

Растрепанный и заспанный, Лоргар выполз из-под одеяла, кое-как пригладил волосы и убежал, ловко перепрыгивая через чьи-то пожитки, груды топлива для костров и ноги спящих.

После заката пустыня остыла. Склоны дюн обметало инеем. Первая луна уже взошла и висела низко над горизонтом, цепляясь туманным пепельным краем за корявые черные зубы далеких скал. За границей освещенного кострами круга топтались, шумно вздыхали крепкоспины, хрустели сухим бессмертником, в изобилии покрывающим распадки вокруг лагеря. Лоргар очень удивился, когда Фию рассказала ему, что они не умеют спать. Тогда он тоже попробовал не спать, и его хватило на целый день. А теперь вот - уже четвертый канун отдыха подряд, почти полдня - не спал дэвья Кахьяле. Бдения он проводил в повозке, а на стоянках Элатта относил его в святилище, где старик оставался сидеть неподвижно, подобрав здоровую ногу и вытянув больную. Нет, не спал. Говорил с Силами: тихо-тихо, так, что даже Лоргар едва мог расслышать.

\- Ты молишься, чтобы выздороветь, дэвья? - спросил Лоргар, остановившись за его спиной у входа в шатер святилища.

Кахьяле помолчал. Потом качнул головой, не оборачиваясь:

\- Дэвья не может просить ничего для себя, дитя. Только для других.

Лоргар упрямо прикусил губу.

\- Ну тогда я буду просить. И тоэ-Ла. И все тоже будут. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Что-нибудь принести?

Еще молчание. Долгое, на много вдохов и выдохов. Какое-то будто выжидающее.

\- Да. Ла говорит, ты ел гремучников и не боишься их яда. Это правда?

\- Правда, дэвья. Я больше не буду. Я не знал, что нельзя.

\- Принеси мне одного до того, как взойдет четвертая луна.

Нет, Лоргар не ответил ему, что в пустыне до восхода лун слишком темно. Не спросил, как искать в сером песке среди серых камней серую ящерицу размером с ладонь, когда ты даже толком не видишь, куда ставишь ногу. Лоргара не смутило ничего. Да и с чего бы: он уже не раз это проделывал и был тогда меньше, чем сейчас. Сейчас он выглядел так, как будто только что разменял второй год жизни.

\- Живого? - спросил он вместо всего, что должен был бы спросить.

\- Да.

\- А… зачем, дэвья?

Но дэвья Кахьяле не стал отвечать на вопрос.

\- Возьми в повозке кувшин, посади в него и в нем принеси. И никому не говори, куда идешь.

\- Даже тоэ-Ла не сказать?

\- Да.

\- А если дозорные увидят и наругают?

\- Тогда скажи, что я велел тебе кое-что принести, и не их ума дело что.

\- Хорошо, дэвья.

\- Иди.

Лоргар не боялся темноты. Неохватная холодная ночь пустыни не пугала его - ни обманчиво прозрачной пепельной тьмой, размывающей силуэты и расстояния, ни чернильными озерами теней, в которых не видно, куда ступает нога, ни далеким посвистом ночных гончих, ни стылым дыханием ветра, заставляющего верхушки и гребни дюн на фоне пепельного неба куриться тонкими призрачными гривами из инея и песка. И потеряться он тоже не боялся. Все дети, вплоть до подростков, с наступлением ночи жались к кострам, и отходить от границы, очерченной зыбким качающимся светом огня, им было запрещено строго-настрого. Даже Хьягар с Ютой, уже не маленькие, - обоим с последних дождей пошел третий год, - при всем своем безрассудстве не решались бродить вместе с Лоргаром по ночам. Спасибо, хоть не ябедничали, когда он уходил один. Для его глаз ночная тьма была четкими серыми сумерками - даже до восхода лун. Он просто не знал, что не для всех это так, поэтому не понимал, почему боятся другие… а другие не понимали, почему не боится он.

Но дэвья Кахьяле, похоже, понимал. И это, и многое другое, о чем точно так же молчал все это время, задумчиво щуря на огни святилища черные, мутные от старости глаза.

Лоргар хотел бы знать, о чем дэвья молчит. Но не решался спрашивать.

\- Ты куда это? - сразу же окликнул его Элатта.

Он сидел на корточках чуть поодаль от входа в шатер, бесцельно вертя в руках сверток головного покрывала. Прямо так, с измазанным лицом, и сидел, хотя раньше никогда не отходил от повозки до тех пор, пока не соскребет с кожи подсохшее снадобье вместе со щетиной.

\- Не скажу, - с удовольствием сообщил Лоргар. - Я должен кое-что принести дэвье, а что - тебе знать не надо.

\- Это дэвья Кахьяле так сказал?

\- Да.

\- Но мне-то расскажешь?

\- А вот и нет. Никому нельзя рассказывать. Даже тебе.

\- Почему? Я же сам однажды буду дэвьей.

\- Вот когда будешь, тогда и станет можно.

Элатта развел руками: мол, хорошо, тут не поспоришь.

\- И где оно, это кое-что?

\- Где-то. Откуда я знаю, я же еще не нашел его.

\- А искать-то где собираешься?

\- Там, - беспечно махнул рукой Лоргар, указывая куда-то в пространство. - И мне надо успеть до того, как взойдет четвертая луна. Ясно тебе?

Ему очевидно нравилось, что на вопросы взрослого можно брать и не отвечать. Потому что слово дэвьи Кахьяле важнее, чем слово Элатты. Иногда - даже чем слово Фэна Моркаи.

\- Ладно, - Элатта еще раз мирно развел руками, брошенными на колени.

А потом из шатра святилища донесся тихий скрипучий голос Кахьяле:

\- Ла, иди-ка сюда, - и он немедленно поднялся, чтобы исчезнуть за входным пологом.

Лоргар проводил его взглядом, забрался в повозку старика, схватил там первый попавшийся кувшин и вприпрыжку ускакал прочь, к краю стоянки - туда, где в темноте грузно вздыхали крепкоспины, не умеющие спать, коротко и резко вскрикивали на них и друг на друга злые солнцеходы, разбуженные какой-нибудь ерундой, где за первой же дюной весь светящийся шепчущийся лагерь будто бы переставал существовать, и казалось, что между пустыней земли и пустыней неба нет больше ни единого человека.

Пустыня смотрела на Лоргара - и он чувствовал взгляд, который будто бы знал всегда: еще до того, как впервые перешагнул границу света и темноты, раньше даже, чем начал хоть что-нибудь понимать и помнить. Как будто весь огромный темный мир с самого начала его маленькой жизни разглядывал его, чего-то от него ожидая. Дэвья Кахьяле много раз говорил, что Великие Силы смотрят на него… может быть, это их взгляд он так чувствовал - всем собой, всей пугливой, трепещущей тишиной внутри себя, как флейта, полная чужого дыхания. Дэвья не стал бы говорить неправду.

Великим Силам, наверное, противно смотреть. Так думал Лоргар, петляя по распадкам между дюнами, от склона к склону. Это они ждут, что он опять наглупит и сделает что-нибудь нечистое. На сей раз ему некогда было прислушиваться к взгляду неведомого в себе: все гремучники, как назло, попрятались.

Найти одного удалось, когда третья луна уже поднялась над горизонтом на две трети. Четвертая появится прямо вслед за ней, а до лагеря еще добежать надо. Пойманная ящерица скреблась о кожаные стенки кувшина, сердито трясла головой в ожерелье окостеневших чешуек, угрожая ловушке, в которую угодила, и звук получался - будто там, в кувшине, встряхивают горсть мелких камешков. Или, скорее, косточек.

А в шатре святилища было тепло и душно, пахло маслом для священного огня, целебными снадобьями и бедой. Лоргар все еще не мог понять, на что похож запах, окружающий дэвью - но теперь, после чистоты и холода ночной пустыни, он бередил душу особенно сильно, как дурное предчувствие. Элатта, раздетый по пояс, сам на себя непохожий с обритой наголо головой, сидел на полу, с размеренным стуком растирая что-то в каменной ступке.

\- Принес? - коротко выплюнул Кахьяле, когда Лоргар отвел в сторону входной полог.

Теперь он сидел ко входу лицом. В той же позе, что и все последнее время - подобрав здоровую ногу, вытянув больную.

Лоргар поскреб пальцем о кожаный бок кувшина.

\- Да, дэвья.

Изнутри тотчас раздалось угрожающее пощелкивание - звук, который не перепутать ни с чем. На этот звук Элатта резко вскинул голову, оборачиваясь через плечо, и его глаза, почему-то обведенные тонкими синими линиями, отчетливо расширились. Синих линий на его лице было много, они перекрещивались, пересекались, убегали на шею, на темя, на виски до самого затылка - символ Великих сил, повторенный восемь раз, глубокие надрезы на лбу и щеках, лоснящиеся от свежей крови, не успевшей свернуться.

Сказать он ничего не успел.

\- Помолчи, Ла, - приказал старик. - А ты иди сюда.

Лоргар подошел. Поставил кувшин на раскрытую ладонь, неторопливо поднятую навстречу. Блики от священных огней, зажженных в прозрачных чашах на ладонях образов, вязли и гасли в черных сухих глазах дэвьи. И кожаный кувшин с сердитой маленькой смертью внутри стоял на его руке вот так же - как будто священная чаша… пока старик не поставил его на пол у себя за спиной.

На Лоргара он больше не смотрел.

\- Хорошо. Теперь сядь вон там и не мешай.

Элатта смешал содержимое ступки со священным маслом. Тонкая сизая пыль загустела и растаяла, превращаясь в чернильную синеву. Дэвья долго разглядывал ее, а потом кивнул. Устало смежил набрякшие веки, спрятав от света желтоватые белки в извилистых кровяных нитях, и красное в слезных уголках, и шершавый уголь зрачков.

\- Песок моей жизни вытек, Ла, - сказал он. - Я… отдал достаточно. Ты обещал себя Силам, чтобы твоя сестра выздоровела.

\- Тин-Фию?! - не выдержал Лоргар, испугался и тут же прикусил язык - но дэвья не одернул его.

Медлительно, слово за словом, будто бы в полусне, он ответил:

\- На исходе последних дождей Фию заболела лихорадкой. Я не смог ей помочь. Смог помочь только Ла, когда пришел обещать Силам жертву: жар в обмен на дар, право, неотъемлемое даже для Праха. И Силы услышали меня.

Впервые Лоргар видел, как Кахьяле снимает с головы покрывало. Так же медленно, как говорил, он вытянул из складок ткани длинную иглу, скрепляющую их у правого виска, а потом начал разматывать виток за витком. Обметанная испариной кожа, лишенная волос, при слабом свете огней казалась исцарапанной бронзой, древней, испещренной черными трещинами морщин и белесыми росчерками шрамов. Точно так же, как синие линии на голове и шее Элатты, эти шрамы скрещивались и сплетались - восемь колец, восемь раз по восемь лучей, восемь раз по четыре символа Великих… Корявые, толстые, жесткие, они казались старыми, как сам дэвья.

\- Время исполнять обет.

За покрывалом пришел черед шейного платка, потом безрукавки из кожи песчаной гончей, потом верхней рубашки, потом нательной. Дэвья Кахьяле выбирался из одежд, сбрасывал их одну за одной, с трудом, терпеливо, как змея изношенную кожу, все сильнее теряя привычный Лоргару облик. Нагой по пояс, устало сгорбленный, он выглядел как-то будто бы меньше, непохоже на себя самого - так же, как был непохож на себя Элатта, лишившийся волос. Пустыня закалила его тело, а потом изнурила, покрыла шрамами, высушила за долгие годы до каменной твердости, до мышц и костей, обвитых под мыльной от испарины кожей извилистыми толстыми венами.

Костяная игла, извлеченная из покрывала в самом начале, окунулась в чашу с синей краской. Прочертила по груди старика, оставляя лоснящийся чернильный след - знак Великого единства, луч на лицо, к подбородку, луч на левую руку, луч на правую, до самых пальцев.

\- Иди сюда, Ла. Я взывал о том, какую судьбу принесла в пустыню звезда Катарка.

Лоргар не понял, о чем он. Но Элатта понял сразу.

\- Да, дэвья?!

\- Ответа не было, - очень тихо, одними губами, сказал Кахьяле, когда он опустился на колени рядом с ним. - Но теперь я скажу, что думаю сам. Это Пятый Пророк.

Он не знал, что Лоргар услышит. Но Лоргар услышал, а потом увидел, как обведенные синим глаза Элатты опять расширяются в мгновенном изумлении.

И опять старик не дал ему ничего сказать.

\- Ты увидишь, так ли это. Я не увижу. Медха ла.

Лоргар не знал, что такое медха ла. То есть он знал: это означает жертвенный огонь, так дэвья говорил всякий раз, совершая приношения Силам на рассвете, на закате, в долгий полдень и в час зенита лун. Сперва это, а потом множество песнопений, которые давно успели запомниться наизусть. Но на сей раз Кахьяле не запел, а лицо у Элатты было страшным. Как будто дэвья умирает прямо сейчас.

Оно было страшным много вдохов и выдохов подряд, пока старик молчал, снова смежив больные, опухшие веки - а потом рука с костяной иглой протянулась к одному из светильников на полу, и испачканный синим кончик окунулся в огонь. Пламя прыгнуло на руку Кахьяле, побежало по синей черте на грудь, заплутало там в путанице священного знамения и устремилось дальше - на левую руку, от плеча до пальцев, как раз в этот миг коснувшихся лба Элатты. Запахло паленой костью.

Элатта дернулся. Лоргар смотрел, как и на его лице в свою очередь расцветает яркая огненная вязь, как оно кривится в мучительном оскале, как спазм боли мало-помалу запрокидывает бритую голову, исчерчивая шею и плечи напряженными струнами мышц, как дэвья роняет руку и откидывается назад, второй рукой - той, в которой игла - тяжело опираясь на пол за спиной…

"Вот сейчас и увидим, зачем дэвье гремучник," - думал Лоргар. - "Он, наверное, их тоже не боится. Ведь сон про то, что он умрет, неправда. И руку он поставил не на пол".

Пальцы, так и не выпустившие иглу, легко продавили кожаную крышку кувшина и исчезли внутри. Священные знаки на коже Элатты уже погасли, но спазм страдания, сковавший его, все не ослабевал - и Лоргар смотрел на него, дожидаясь, когда он откроет глаза… и вот тут Кахьяле вдруг захрипел. Тихо, задушенно.

Все время, пока дэвья совершал ритуалы в святилище, Лоргар не должен был издавать ни звука. Отходить от входа или стенки шатра ему тоже запрещалось, само собой. Но дэвья захрипел еще раз, потом вздрогнул, а потом Лоргар понял, что это очень плохо, что это как скорпион, на которого Юта почти наступил недавно, и прямо сейчас надо сделать… что?

\- Тоэ-Ла? - неуверенно пискнул он.

В этот миг ему казалось, что Элатта открывает глаза медленно-медленно. Так медленно в броске раздвигались в стороны зазубренные жвалы якте. Так медленно опускалась на песок нога бегущего Юты, когда Лоргар уже видел скорпиона прямо под ней. Только тогда он знал, что ему делать в это бесконечно размазанное мгновение - а теперь не знал. Ничего делать было нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, а рука дэвьи, спрятанная в кувшине, подсеклась, начала сгибаться в локте так же медленно, как поднимались веки Элатты. И тогда отчаяние в нем, не найдя никакого выхода, закричало.

Знакомая вспышка на миг ослепила Элатту, опрокинув на спину, и осталась в глазах, сухим колючим песком рассыпавшись под веками. Когда он проморгался и сел, оттолкнув себя от пола рукой, Кахьяле без движения лежал на полу, - а рядом с ним ничком растянулся Лоргар и рыдал, обнимая его руку и уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Серая ящерица в этой руке, проколотая костяной иглой насквозь, так и умерла, сомкнув челюсти на запястье над большим пальцем.

Это значит, весь яд без остатка.

Охотясь или защищаясь, гремучник бережет яд и никогда не тратит полностью за один укус - но с последним укусом, в агонии, выделяет весь до капли. Это смертельно и для солнцехода, не то что для человека. _Медха ла…_ Дэвья не может принести в жертву Силам себя самого, потому что весь жар его жизни и смерти и так уже отдан им. Но формула приношения прозвучала, а говорить с Силами не обязательно вслух. Что старик принес им в последнем выдохе своей жизни, получил ли ответ, и если о чем-то просил, то о чем - этого никто уже не узнает.

А Лоргар - дитя звезды Катарка, Пятый Пророк, невольный виновник непредсказуемого случая - лежал на полу и рыдал, как самый обычный ребенок.

_Мне приснилось, что дэвью укусил гремучник, и он умер, и ты сказал мне, что так надо…_

Элатте осталось только встать и подойти. И сказать ему, что так надо. Потому что так было надо.


	6. Солнце. День тринадцатый

Элатта и раньше начал замечать, что день ото дня Лоргар растет все медленнее. По-прежнему гораздо быстрее положенного - но уже не так быстро, как поначалу. Спустя три дня после смерти Кахьяле он выглядел на пять-шесть эонов. И все же в ту ночь он… повзрослел. В одночасье. Сделался молчаливей, будто бы вдумчивее.

Лоргар понимал, что это он принес старому дэвье смерть. И ему было невыносимо понимать это. Но когда Элатта, осмотрев и приготовив к погребению тело, сказал Лоргару, что плевок Нараг, разъедающий сломанную ногу, все равно убил бы старика, только медленно - понял кое-что еще. То, что не в состоянии понять ни один ребенок: смерть, которую он принес, была… лекарством. Избавлением от страданий. Дэвья Кахьяле без того отдал достаточно, но Силы не даровали ему быстрой смерти. Вот он и выбрал ее сам. Ведь Лоргар почувствовал запах болезни еще дни назад, в самом ее начале, когда Элатта не мог ничего уловить - а Кахьяле уже тогда страдал от боли, видел на своей плоти черно-белесую гниль недуга и знал, что ему не выздороветь.

И теперь, глядя в прозрачные яркие глаза ребенка, Элатта всякий раз видел на дне янтарных зрачков бездну этого понимания, и ночь своего посвящения, и добровольную смерть Кахьяле, будто бы оставшуюся там навсегда - и думал о вспышке, уже второй раз бросившей его наземь.

_Пятый Пророк. Ты увидишь, так ли это._

Разумеется, он не передал эти слова никому. Шли дни, ожоги на его голове и груди успели схватиться сначала хрупкими корками, потом толстыми выпуклыми рубцами, черными от вгоревшей в них краски. А Лоргар по-прежнему был ребенком: вместе со своими двумя приятелями он ел, спал, просился на колени к Фию, приставал с дурацкими вопросами к Элатте, искал в песке разноцветные камешки и панцири песчанок, плел ремни и веревки, перебирал сушеные ягоды, бездельничал, прыгал через костры, ловил колючих дюнных ящериц и запускал в шатры к старухам, а потом прятался от наказания, чтобы тотчас же снова чего-нибудь натворить: то стащить самострел, то отвязать солнцехода, чтобы попытаться оседлать его, то забраться в седельные сумки к разведчикам, отправляющимся в пустыню. Но в каждом его взгляде Элатте все равно мерещилось что-то… огромное. Равнодушное и древнее, как солнце, вечно пожирающее пустыню.

Нет, навряд ли Лоргар притворялся. Он действительно был мал, а тому, что смотрело из его глаз на Элатту, еще предстояло вырасти вместе с ним, прежде чем преобразить лицо мира, как упавшая звезда преобразила Катарк. Но Элатта уже знал там, внутри ребенка, этот грозный зародыш будущего - и никак не мог избавиться от наваждения.

Пятый Пророк… Четыре великих пророка древности были посланы каждой из Сил. Кто может стоять за пятым? Все Великое Единство разом? Вспышка света, сбивающая с ног, нарисованный песком на песке воин, дикое солнце внутри прозрачных глаз - что за Силе все это принадлежит?

А солнце под конец раннего дня висело в небе косматым огненным комом. На рассвете оно появлялось в дымке у горизонта огромным, густо-кровавым, превращало в туман колючие блестки инея на песках, а потом поднималось все выше, делаясь алым, розоватым, ржавым, песочно-рыжим - пока наконец не раскалялось добела, стирая светящийся горизонт стеклянным маревом миражей.

Весь долгий полдень оно было смертельно для людей. Только к позднему дню его ярость начинала убывать. Вот в это время - в последнее бдение раннего дня и первое бдение позднего - подростки племени развлекались солнечным состязанием. Элатта, разумеется, порицал опасную игру, хотя память о собственном участии в ней была все еще свежа. Он получил покрывало взрослого лишь на исходе прошлого года - а до того наравне с приятелями старался хоть уговорами, хоть насмешками или уловками вызвать на состязание старших, чтобы доказать, что тоже достоин носить покрывало. И об заклад тоже бился, наблюдая за тем, как состязаются другие. Куда же без этого! Поэтому сразу понял, чем занята кучка ребятни у повозки Сайед.

Само состязание было проще некуда: выскочить из-под навеса с непокрытой головой, а иногда, по уговору, и без рубашки - и продержаться на солнце дольше соперника. Всего-то. На самом деле за этим "всего-то" стояли ожоги кожи, тепловые удары, дни лихорадки, у самых невезучих - опухоли и неизлечимые язвы, постепенно приводящие к смерти. Все знали, что солнечное состязание опасно. Только вот никого это, как обычно, не останавливало.

Невольно усмехаясь под закрывающим лицо покрывалом, Элатта направился к навесу у борта повозки - разогнать негодников. Подростки галдели так увлеченно, что не заметили его, даже когда он оказался всего шагах в пяти.

\- Сам ты маленький, - обижался на кого-то Лоргар, которого за повозкой было не разглядеть. - И вообще пауков боишься.

\- Я их хотя бы не жру, - отозвался, судя по голосу, Юта.

\- И я не жру. А если не отстанешь, за шиворот тебе одного посажу. Или двух. Будешь знать.

\- Серьезно, Ло. Ты маленький. При чем тут пауки?

\- Ни при чем, просто Юта их боится. Глупо бояться пауков. Почему его все равно берут на состязание, а меня нет?

И кто-то там, под навесом, вздохнул так громко, что Элатта аж за полдюжины шагов услышал.

\- Потому что ему два и еще полгода. Ему скоро покрывало носить. А тебе вообще тринадцать и сколько-то дней. Тин-Миат говорит, точно меньше эона.

\- Это не считается! - возмутился Лоргар. - Твоей сестре меньше эона. Я что, по-твоему, как она?

Элатта опасался заговаривать с ним о возрасте, не зная, чем объяснить различие с остальными и не желая лишний раз обращать внимание мальчишки на это различие. Но, разумеется, понимал, что дети не будут так же дальновидны, да и сам Лоргар наверняка давно задумался о несоответствии своего возраста и других. Что ж, он задумался. И попросту принял несоответствие как должное: как солнце в небе и песок под ногами.

\- Нет, - согласился между тем голос разума, принадлежащий, кажется, Хьягару. - Ты как Кёэ. Ей скоро полтора года. Только это тоже мало. Вот после дождей поговорим, а пока что…

Лоргар, правда, не согласился.

\- Вот когда Кёэ меня обгонит, тогда я и буду как она.

\- Да у меня просто нога болит! - обиделся девчоночий голос.

\- А когда мы солнцехода тин-Фию отвязали и он убежал, кто его поймал? Не Кёэ. И не ты, между прочим. Но маленький все равно я?

Элатта поднырнул под растяжку шатра и обошел повозку. Под навесом немедля притихли. Усевшись на корточки и заглянув под выгоревшее на солнце полосатое полотнище, он насчитал пятерых: Хьягар, Юта, еще подросток примерно их возраста, Лоргар и Кёэ. К последним двоим вопросов не было: действительно, маленькие. А вот троица старших…

\- Вы трое, - строго приказал он. - По своим шатрам. Живо. Взрослые занимаются делом, а не бездельничают под чужими повозками.

\- Но дэвья Элатта…

Элатта и бровью не повел.

\- Я сказал, - отрезал он.

И даже не стал дожидаться, когда его приказ выполнят - просто поднялся и ушел в шатер. Если он выйдет оттуда, а эти трое все еще будут здесь - ни один из них не получит покрывала взрослого до конца дождей. По меньшей мере. И все трое прекрасно об этом знали.

Галдеж снаружи больше не поднимался.

Сайед - мать Элатты - вместе с другими женщинами осталась у Миат, чтобы вместе скоротать стоянку долгого полдня за беседой и починкой одежды. Будь она у себя, возня детей за шатром давно побеспокоила бы ее. Сам Элатта тоже оказался здесь случайно: если бы мать не попросила его принести вальки, этих пустоголовых так никто бы и не застукал. Пока он искал то, зачем пришел, среди сложенных у стен вьюков, снаружи по-прежнему было тихо - но перед уходом Элатта все же решил убедиться, что его послушались.

И не зря. Потому что они не послушались.

Двое стояли за шатром и повозкой, спинами к нему. Один нагнул голову, второй, наоборот, запрокинул, подставив лицо свирепому солнцу. Кто из старших, без рубашки сходу не понять, а вот маленький…

\- Лоргар! - бросив ношу на песок, вызверился Элатта.

Они вздрогнули и обернулись на окрик. Оба. Одновременно. Почти одинаковым движением повернули головы и голые плечи - а потом старший, оказавшийся Ютой, вдруг пошатнулся, начал запрокидываться в сторону и назад, неловко, обморочно оплывая наземь. Когда Элатта подоспел, он уже упал. А Лоргар, приоткрыв рот, растерянно переводил взгляд с приятеля на дэвью и обратно.

\- В шатер, бестолочи, - выплюнул Элатта, сорвав с повозки навес.

На то, чтобы укрыть Юту от солнца, ушло мгновение. Еще одно - на то, чтобы поднять его на руки. Лоргар по-прежнему стоял столбом и моргал, щурясь снизу вверх полными расплавленного света глазами. Еще мгновение - и край полотнища, наброшенный на голову, спрятал его лицо.

\- А… чего это он, дэвья? - донеслось оттуда растерянное.

Вместо ответа Элатта чуть опустил руку, которой держал Юту под коленями, крепко взял мальчишку за загривок и потащил в шатер. Пророк, чтоб его… мозгов, как у песчанки. Еще и лицом вверх стоял, совсем жить надоело! И второй не лучше.

Остальная троица уже сидела внутри, на циновках у входа - тише, чем якте в песке.

\- Ха, - аккуратно опустив на пол так и не шевельнувшегося Юту, приказал Элатта. - Бегом за тин-Миат. Кёэ, мед в кувшине в том белом тюке. Неси сюда. И воды налей.

Под голову Юте он подсунул скомканное покрывало, под ноги - сверток какой-то одежды, то ли своей, то ли Фию. Медная краснота уже сходила с кожи мальчишки, шла по лицу и груди рваными бледными пятнами, постепенно выцветающими до лиловато-белесого оттенка. Красные пятна были горячими на ощупь, бледные - холодными, сомкнутые ресницы слабо трепетали, но не поднимались. Кёэ, торопясь, принесла большую чашу воды и кувшинчик с медом.

\- Весь мех сюда тащи, - сказал ей Элатта.

Пока он размешивал ложку меда в воде, Юту вырвало. Пришлось оставить все и держать его голову повернутой набок, чтобы он не захлебнулся, а потом уже поить. Дело шло плохо: он не глотал. Вода с медом просто вытекала изо рта, будто у мертвого. Между тем Лоргара тоже следовало хотя бы осмотреть.

\- Сможешь его напоить?

Кёэ прикусила губу и кивнула. Получилось не слишком уверенно - но Элатта все равно отдал ей чашу и ложку. Повернулся к Лоргару, который так и стоял столбом, растерянно пялясь на происходящее.

Ну, хотя бы стоял, а не лежал...

\- Голова кружится?

\- Неа. А Юта…

\- Тихо. В глазах темно?

\- Нет.

\- Тошнит?

\- Нет, дэвья. Я в порядке. Правда, в порядке. Мы…

Кожа Лоргара, всегда золотисто-светлая, как драгоценный пергамент, приобрела оттенок черной бронзы. Она даже лоснилась, как бронза - тусклым, металлическим глянцем. И это было все, что изменило в нем смертельное солнце. Ни пятен, ни красноты. Ни лихорадки. Наоборот: его лоб под ладонью Элатты оказался сухим, приятно прохладным. Только взлохмаченные волосы раскалились так, что все еще отдавали жар.

\- Сколько вы простояли?

\- Четырежды по дюжине вдохов, дэвья.

\- Что?!

\- Это… много, да? Поэтому Юте стало плохо?

"Твой Юта умрет", - мрачно думал Элатта. - "Он умрет еще до конца бдения - и что ты скажешь тогда? Ты, невинный убийца, маленькая погибель, не ведающая, что творит - что ты тогда скажешь? Ты будешь оплакивать его, конечно. Как оплакивал Кахьяле. Только это никому уже не поможет. И тем, в чьей смерти ты окажешься виновен снова и снова, не поможет тоже. Ты звезда, упавшая из-за небес. Тебе не место среди таких, как мы."

\- Это очень много, - терпеливо ответил Элатта вместо того, что следовало бы сказать.

\- А почему он тогда не сдался?

\- Потому что не хотел.

\- Но разве не надо сдаваться, когда больше не можешь? Смысл же в этом?

\- Он же старше тебя, Ло. Он не мог сдаться раньше младшего. Думал, что не может. Что это неправильно. Так понятно?

\- Нет, дэвья. Почему…

Элатта вздохнул, наблюдая, как Кёэ понемногу, почти безуспешно, выпаивает Юте сладкую целебную воду.

\- Возьми покрывало и рубашку, - сказал он. - Вон там. Оденься и иди в святилище. Когда я вернусь, поговорим.

\- Хорошо, дэвья, - серьезно кивнул Лоргар.

Юту накрыли покрывалом и облили водой с ног до головы - последняя надежда, драгоценная жертва всего племени, - а потом обмахивали четырьмя пологами с образов святилища, пока покрывало не высохло. Чистый огонь съел кусочек пергамента с его именем, написанным его кровью и кровью его матери, и дэвья знал, что Силы услышали имя. Но даже это не помогло.

Юта умер. Задолго до конца бдения.

А Лоргар все это время молча сидел в святилище, на полу у самого входа, сжавшись в комок и закутавшись в покрывало по самые уши. Плакал, похоже - вон, ресницы слиплись и грязь по щекам размазана.

\- Юте же лучше, да, дэвья? Ты его вылечил?!

Элатта поймал на своем лице тревожный, ищущий взгляд. Молча прошел мимо, в глубь шатра. Оставил в чаше Нараг прядь волос, срезанную у мертвого. Сдвинул под подбородок край головного покрывала. Обернулся.

\- Юта умер, Ло.

Молчание. Неверящий, отчаянный взгляд. Нечеловеческие глаза, будто впитавшие в себя смертельное солнце полдня - глаза ребенка, тщетно пытающегося осознать внезапную утрату. Элатта смотрел, как быстро эти глаза наполняются слезами, теряя затаенный в глубине жар, и думал не о горе ребенка. Он думал о том, что за время, что Лоргар провел в шатре, его кожа вернулась к прежнему цвету пергамента, полностью утратив загар - так же быстро, как приняла его.

Неуязвимое для ядов, дитя звезды Катарка не боялось и солнца тоже. Немного же в нем было от человека.

\- Ты должен узнать кое-что важное. Для того, чтобы никто больше не умер по твоей вине.

\- Но я…

\- Тихо, Лоргар, - сказал Элатта, покачав головой. - Дэвья Кахьяле считал, что тебе рано знать, но сейчас он бы передумал. Потому что ты виноват в смерти Юты. Солнце не причиняет тебе вреда - так же, как яды. Он хотел проучить сопляка, не думая, что состязается с неуязвимым. Ты верно заметил, что за двенадцать дней вырос, как за два года. А еще у тебя два сердцебиения. Дэвья Кахьяле никому не сказал об этом, но он знал. И я знаю.

Лоргар сморгнул слезы, хлюпнул носом и уставился на Элатту в совершенном непонимании. Кажется, испугался: опять с ним что-то не так.

\- Это плохо, дэвья?

\- Не знаю. Пока не знаю. Но у людей только одно сердце.

Он молчал. Смотрел и молчал. Ждал продолжения - настороженно, пугливо. Так по-детски.

\- В тот день, когда мы нашли тебя, в Катарк упала звезда. Она стерла оазис с лица пустыни, и мы не видели ни тел, ни вещей, ни следов - ничего, что могло бы принадлежать людям твоего племени. Потому что не люди оставили тебя там. Ты отличаешься от всех нас, Ло. Очень сильно отличаешься. Помни об этом всегда, когда собираешься втянуть других во что-то опасное. Иначе смерть будет следовать за тобой.

Лоргар молчал по-прежнему, глядя уже не в лицо дэвье, а сквозь него, куда-то в пространство. Может быть, на изваяния - образа Сил в глубине шатра за его спиной. Янтарные глаза тлели в сумраке, знакомо впитывая блики огня, беспокойно вздрагивали губы. Но вместо всего, что Элатта сейчас ожидал услышать, он сказал:

\- Я не помню звезду, дэвья. И не знал, что Юта может умереть. Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Чтобы я… не делал так?

\- Потому что не знаю, что еще в тебе иначе, чем должно быть. Что еще ты можешь такого, что человеку не под силу - ни ребенку, ни взрослому. Я люблю тебя, как любил бы маленького брата, и хотел, чтобы ты был просто ребенком хотя бы до тех пор, пока твое время не придет.

\- А когда оно придет?

\- Я не знаю, Ло. Но ты однажды узнаешь. И тогда сделаешь для этого мира что-то очень важное.

\- Хорошее?

Хорошее, хотел ответить Элатта. Конечно, хорошее. Но время детских утешений закончилось. Попытки сделать вид, что звезда Катарка - просто дитя, не довели до добра.

\- Не знаю, - честно сказал он. - Пути Великих Сил неисповедимы. Но это в любом случае очень важно. Когда кто-то отличается от остальных людей так сильно, это значит, что Силы избрали его, чтобы его руками принести свою волю миру плоти. Ты узнаешь ее, когда предначертанный срок настанет. Не сможешь не узнать.

\- Даже если не захочу? Если это будет что-то плохое?

\- Даже если не захочешь, - кивнул Элатта. - Прости, Ло. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты был просто мальчиком, которого мы с Фию нашли в пустыне. Я хотел бы дать тебе покрывало взрослого, посмотреть, какую девушку ты однажды выберешь в жены, в свой срок взять на руки твоих детей, чтобы показать их Силам. Но ничего не будет так, как я хотел бы. Твоя судьба над судьбой людей Праха - как звезда над оазисом.

\- Ты же сказал, что она стерла его с лица песков, когда упала?

Он не хотел верить. Все еще не хотел. Пожалуй, именно это отличало его от просто ребенка так сильно, как ни одно из его сверхчеловеческих дарований. У любого мальчишки на его месте уже глаза бы горели, услышь он о том, что рожден для великих дел. А глаза Лоргара - древний янтарь - лишь сделались пусты и прозрачны, как небо долгого полдня. В них снова стояла чужая смерть, и усталость стояла, и тоска понимания - глубокого, взрослого, какого-то пророческого в своей безнадежности.

\- Полноводное озеро куда лучше того, что было там прежде, - сказал Элатта. - Но прежнего Катарка не стало.

И Лоргар, помолчав еще немного, кивнул своему пониманию - без слез, очень скупо и очень спокойно:

\- Я понял, тоэ-Ла. Правда, понял.


	7. Слово. День последний

Разведчики заметили караван в первом бдении позднего дня, когда стоянку, занесенную песком за долгий полдень, уже готовились сворачивать. Из шатра Моркаи, разбитого рядом со святилищем, Лоргару хорошо было слышно, как Фэн Моркаи выспрашивал их о том, что им удалось разглядеть.

Он не знал, почему в это время здесь не может быть такого каравана, почему он не должен двигаться с той стороны, где его увидели. Что такое странствующий храм, он тоже не знал. Раз храм, значит, наверное, это хорошо, а не плохо… Только вот Моркаи приказал взрослым держать оружие поближе. Для чистых людей жизни людей Праха не стоили ничего, потому что воля Сил была в этом - но то, что происходит в пустыне, одни только Силы и видят. Если те, кто идет с караваном, задумают зло, Отверженные не станут пропадать даром.

\- Вернись в шатер, - немедля сказал Элатта, едва Лоргар откинул входной полог. - И не вздумай даже нос высунуть, пока чужаки не скроются из виду.

С того дня, как Юта умер, мальчишка стал тих и послушен - словом, сам на себя не похож. Он сиднем сидел в повозке или шатре Моркаи, не выбираясь оттуда даже на зов приятелей. Элатта уже заподозрил было, что злополучное состязание все-таки не прошло для него бесследно. Но нет: золотистая кожа ребенка оставалась все такой же светлой, ровной и чистой до неестественного, глаза были ясными, губы влажными, дыхание - тихим и равномерным, лишенным запаха.

Лоргар не был болен. Он… как будто устал. В одночасье, раз и навсегда. Так бывает с детьми, которые стали свидетелями чего-то ужасного. И Элатта знал, что смерть Юты здесь ни при чем.

"Я понял", - каждый миг стояло теперь в янтарных глазах. - "Моя судьба над вами, как звезда над оазисом. Прежнего Катарка не стало. Я правда понял".

\- Но дэвья, - обиженно нахмурился Лоргар - по-детски, совершенно как прежде. - Почему?

В другое время Элатта был бы рад, что Лоргар наконец пошевелился, проявил любопытство хоть к чему-то. Что он даже собирается упрашивать. Только вот сейчас предчувствие было… нехорошее. И Элатта качнул головой:

\- Потому что я сказал, Ло.

Упрямиться Лоргар не стал.

Караван приближался. Огромные самоходные повозки издали выглядели неуклюжими, но двигались гораздо быстрее, чем крепкоспины могли бы идти даже по рукотворной дороге. Деревянные траки глубоко зарывались в песок, однако эта их тяжесть тоже была обманчива: такие машины легко проходили и по зыбучим пескам, и по черным, и по корке вулканического пепла, и по едким соляным пустошам, куда саням и примитивным колесным повозкам Отверженных, запряженным медлительными животными, вовсе не было хода. На подходе к стоянке караван перестроился, вытягиваясь вдоль нее - будто странствующий храм, возглавляющий его, распростер в стороны темные крылья с трепещущими на ветру перьями-значками. Остановился.

Вместо гербового значка-ленты над храмом было поднято изображение книги и пламени - символ Несущего слово. Это означало, что Отверженные не станут жертвой алчности охранников каравана. Все это оружие, дорогое и грозное, не обратится против племени: если Несущий слово позволит своим людям торговлю, за найденные в руинах глубокой пустыни артефакты они заплатят, а не просто отнимут приглянувшееся. И за полезные сведения, скорее всего, тоже вознаградят. Только одного Отверженным нужно было опасаться: нарушения Завета. Но Элатта ручался, что никто в племени не делает и не имеет запретного.

И Лоргара он уже позаботился убрать с глаз долой.

Фэн Моркаи наполнил водой чашу гостеприимства, которую Элатта заранее принес из святилища. Несущий слово спустился по ступеням храма босиком, чуть замешкался на последней, а потом… потом просто пошел к ожидающим его Отверженным - прямо по песку, впитавшему весь жар долгого полдня. Спокойно пошел, не торопясь, ступая с достоинством и той незаметной ловкостью, с которой ходить по песку может только привычный к нему. И его лицо, и бритую голову, покрытую вязью незнакомых Отверженным знаков, ничто не прикрывало от солнца.

Ни украшений, ни оружия. Ни защиты. Единственное одеяние священного цвета пепла. Плащ, наброшенный поверх - тоже серый, старый, оббитый понизу. Босые ступни, шаг за шагом оставляющие следы в раскаленном песке. Если сейчас плеснуть на этот песок из фляжки, вода испарится и исчезнет за время от вдоха до вдоха. Но Несущий слово шел, как будто жар не касался его ног.

Фэн, Миат и Элатта, одинаковые для стороннего взгляда в своих бесформенных темных одеждах, одновременно опустили головы. Только длинные косы женщины, забранные в кожаные чехлы, отличали ее от мужчин. Но рука проповедника сотворила священное знамение надо всеми разом, без различия.

\- Я Кор Фаэрон, Несущий слово, - сказал он, когда опустил руку. - Со мной - мои верные.

\- Я Фэн Моркаи, Отверженный,- эхом отозвался Фэн. - Со мной мой народ.

А когда поднял голову, наконец с изумлением осознал, что Несущий слово молод. Очень молод. Совсем немногим старше Элатты. Колючее тонкокостное лицо, открытое палящему солнцу, принадлежало юноше едва ли четырех лет от роду. Но что-то в нем - в цепком, проницательном прищуре темных глаз, в надменном изгибе губ, кое-где посеченных мелкими вертикальными штрихами-шрамами, остающимися после песчаной хвори, в тонких ранних морщинках, будто иглой прочерченных по вискам и векам - было такое, от чего становилось… не по себе.

Он вызывал желание молчать и слушать. Не тем, что говорил или делал - просто самим собой. Завет запрещал такому, как Фэн, даже прикасаться к Несущему слово, не то что делить с ним воду или пищу. Только воды гостеприимства в пустыне этот запрет не касался. Хотя, конечно, ничто не мешало юноше просто не принять чашу, после того как Отверженный первым сделает из нее глоток.

Почему-то решиться на глоток было очень сложно.

\- Ты думаешь, что я буду сторониться вас, - сказал ему Кор Фаэрон, и это был не вопрос. - Я не буду. Потому что Силы видят дух, а не плоть.

У него были длинные тонкие пальцы - легкие и чистые, чуткие даже на вид - и светлые ногти с ровными белыми кромками. Эти пальцы аккуратно обхватили чашу между пальцев Фэна. Рядом, почти вплотную - но не касаясь. А потом Несущий слово взял старинную посудину из его рук и спокойно сделал глоток. Вложил в ладони Элатте. Присмотрелся, задержал взгляд на скрытом покрывалом лице.

\- Ты дэвья племени?

И Элатта благословил солнце позднего дня, вынуждающее натягивать покрывало на лицо до самых глаз. Но даже одни только глаза выдали его, расширившись в мгновенном изумлении: чтобы знать, что такое дэвья, нужно быть Отверженным. А Несущий слово знал. Более того - он знал, как отличить дэвью от остальных.

\- Да, Несущий слово, - только и смог ответить Элатта.

Скверна. Вот что сейчас должен был сказать проповедник - юноша с чистыми руками и чистым лицом, спокойно стоящий босиком по щиколотку в раскаленном песке. Дэвья Отверженных - ересь, суеверие, искажение Завета, то, что не смеет оскорблять Силы своим существованием. Но…

\- Очень молод, - вынес вердикт Кор Фаэрон. Как будто сам не был почти ровесником Элатты. - Что ж. Тогда мне тем более следует уделить время проповеди. Вам говорили, что вы недостойны Слова, но Слово не о плоти - оно о вере, и оно неподвластно нечистоте. Вы, ничем не скрытые от взгляда Сил ни днем, ни ночью, знаете о подвиге самоотречения больше, чем ленивые жители городов в своих каменных домах среди зелени и воды. Поэтому прямо сейчас я здесь, а не с ними. И я говорю, что вы достойны.

Он говорил по-прежнему негромко, но Элатта мог поклясться, что вся стоянка сейчас слышит его голос: все племя, почтительно столпившееся в дюжине шагов поодаль, весь караван, полный тихого гула машин и шелеста оседающего песка. И опять не получалось понять, что в этом голосе, как до того в облике, заставляет замирать и слушать, что дает ему силу поглощать все лишние звуки, не перекрывать их, не перекрикивать, а вбирать в себя, мало-помалу обретая огромную, непостижимую глубину. Всего несколько фраз, сказанных мимоходом - просто слова, даже не проповедь - а когда Несущий слово замолк, Элатта с трудом стряхнул с себя оцепенение.

Вспомнилось, как Лоргар однажды допытывался, почему Отверженным нельзя взять и помыться, чтобы перестать быть нечистыми. Тогда это было просто забавно, а теперь, когда Элатта сам наконец-то увидел воочию, насколько огромным на самом деле может быть непостижимое различие между человеком и человеком, чувство оказалось - как в день смерти Юты, под взглядом Лоргара, произнесшего: "я понял". Ощущение окончательности в чем-то неохватном, на грани между оторопью и трепетом.

Для проповеди Несущего слово провели к шатру святилища, рядом с которым уже растянули на шестах навес. Под ноги постелили шкуру солнцехода - циновки и ткани, созданные руками Отверженных, были запятнаны нечистотой их народа, но покровы чистого животного выделка не оскверняла, поэтому шкура годилась. И потом Элатта смотрел, как босые ноги, сплошь опекшиеся коркой песка, ступают на нее, погружаются в мягкие мелкие перья, похожие на шерсть. Старый плащ проповедника почему-то оказался многократно прорван на спине, покрыт бурыми, давно выгоревшими разводами. Следов починки заметно не было, края длинных прорех кое-где провисали, лохматились бахромой перебитых нитей. Оставалось только гадать почему - и Элатта гадал до тех пор, пока Несущий слово не заговорил и его речь не вымыла из сознания все лишние мысли, будто шелуху.

\- Каждый из вас избранный, - говорил он. - Каждый служит Силам той жизнью, для которой рожден, и если служит всем жаром души - будет одарен и возвышен. Как странница Эпиксаза, рожденная в Эургемезе. Как охотник Яттае и провидица Алат, рожденные в пустыне среди Отверженных…

Так он говорил - и Элатта больше уже не удивлялся, что он знает, что имена из нечистых песчаных сказаний свободно звучат из его уст наравне с другими, сплетаются в единую повесть о жизни и смерти, и о подвиге веры, и о пустыне, пожирающей слабых духом, и о Силах, возвышающих за служение. Его слушали молча, затаив дыхание - все как один. Но Несущий слово отвечал на молчание, будто бы слышал вопросы, которые не прозвучали, и сомнения, не высказанные вслух. Вскоре он покинул навес и пошел вдоль кольца повозок, заглядывая в скрытые покрывалами лица сидящих Отверженных - одного за одним. Иногда он задерживался рядом с кем-то - наверное, с теми, на чью молчаливую мысль в этот миг отвечала проповедь, непохожая на проповедь в том виде, в котором ее представлял Элатта.

Да он и Несущих слово совсем не так себе представлял.

А юноша Кор Фаэрон говорил о том, что всякий должен искать в себе свою избранность, тот путь, на котором он призван служить Силам. Потому что в священных книгах сказано: когда придет некто, отличный от остальных, и отделит достойных от недостойных, чтобы призвать с собой к Истине… И вот в этот миг предчувствие близкой беды, до сих пор исподволь тревожившее Элатту, наконец упало на него. Как звезда на оазис.

_Придет некто, отличный от остальных._

Элатта обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на шатер Моркаи. Встретился взглядом с Фэном, который тоже оглядывался, щурясь на входной полог. Полог покачивался: по всей видимости, его только что трогали. Ослушался Лоргар или нет?

\- ...ничто не скроется от взора Сил, - ответила его мыслям проповедь над головой.

Элатта вздрогнул и взглянул вверх - на Несущего слово. Эти слова, наверное, были продолжением фразы, которую он пропустил только что, но… Солнце било в глаза проповедника, блики вязли и гасли в густой, непрозрачной темноте зрачков, сумрачно отсвечивая где-то в глубине, и они были такого цвета, как песчаная дымка на самом исходе грозового заката - почти лиловые, затягивающие. Внимательный взгляд мгновенно приковал дэвью к месту. Правда, только для того, чтобы почти сразу оставить и равнодушно скользнуть дальше, к лицу Фэна Моркаи. Элатта увидел, как теперь уже он вздрогнул, замирая, а потом капля пота сползла из его брови на переносицу, скатилась в морщины на нижнем веке и исчезла за краем покрывала.

\- Ни дело, ни слово, ни помыслы, - звучала проповедь, по-прежнему размеренная, завораживающе живая - а потом перестала быть проповедью, так и не изменив этот неторопливый, всепроникающий тон. - Скажи мне, Фэн Моркаи - что Силы видят в твоей душе? Огонь истины или скверну лжи? Что ты надеешься скрыть прямо сейчас, когда чувствуешь, что Силы смотрят на тебя?

Фэн отрицательно качнул головой - заторможенно, будто оглушенный.

\- Ничего, Несущий слово. Я… не думал дурного.

Колючее молодое лицо Несущего слово смягчилось, утратив толику строгости. Только вот глаза его - закат за песчаной бурей - остались все так же равнодушно-внимательны, одинаково лишены и гнева, и сострадания. Скупой изящный жест указал в сторону шатра.

\- Тогда покажи мне. Покажи всем.

Фэн поднимался на ноги так, как будто разом стал на пару лет старше. Как-то поспешно, будто спохватившись, вскочила Миат. Элатта тоже поднялся, хотя его и не звали. Только теперь он заметил, что охрана каравана сошла с повозок, покинув тень солнечных парусов, и взяла стоянку в свободное полукольцо. Один знак проповедника, - вот такой же небрежный, поданный мимоходом - и оно сожмется. Сомкнется, как два лезвия ножниц. Правда, в тонких резких чертах Несущего слово все еще не читалось ничего угрожающего. Он спокойно прошел за Миат и Фэном к шатру и теперь ждал, пока Отверженный откинет в сторону и закрепит входной полог.

\- Выходи, Лоргар, - позвал Фэн. - Не бойся.

Лоргар тотчас появился в пятне света, упавшем в проем. Элатта успел заметить мгновенный испуг на его лице, - вернее, оторопь, похожую на внезапное ужасное узнавание, - а потом Кор Фаэрон вскинул руки к глазам и опрокинулся на песок, навзничь, расслабленно, будто мертвый.

\- Что ты наделал, Ло, - почти без звука выговорил Элатта омертвевшими губами. - Что же ты наделал…

Он знал, что на самом деле произошло. И отчаянно надеялся, что Несущий слово придет в себя после вспышки Лоргара раньше, чем его охрана начнет убивать всех без разбора.

Слуги проповедника у навеса подняли крик. Отверженные повскакивали с мест, стоянка мгновенно наполнилась шумом и гвалтом. Миат в ужасе закрыла лицо руками. Подоспевшие рабы, не имея права прикасаться к своему господину, бестолково столпились рядом, оттеснив Фэна и Элатту, еще через несколько мгновений охранники растолкала их плечами, угловатыми и твердыми от скрытых под плащами железных доспехов - а потом Кор Фаэрон очнулся и сел.

Знак, который он подал охранникам, один из них повторил для остальных, подняв руку вверх - и те, кто уже взялся за оружие, убрали его. Еще один жест заставил рабов убраться прочь. Несущий слово поднялся на ноги. Грозовые глаза отыскали взгляд Фэна, поймали его и приковали к месту.

\- Что это? - услышал Лоргар, от испуга снова спрятавшийся за стенкой шатра.

Он не успел сказать дэвье, что он не нарочно. И до этого не нарочно. Хотя раньше Элатта никогда не спрашивал его о вспышке, бросающей наземь. А теперь голос Несущего слово там, рядом с ним и тоэ-Фэном, был как песчаная буря у горизонта: не гнев, но угроза - огромная, подступающая все ближе. Этот голос говорил о том, что Лоргар несет с собой не взгляд Сил, но их дыхание. Что он не дитя звезды Катарка - он и есть звезда, навсегда изменившая лик пустыни, и след его судьбы ведет на землю с небес. Что в великом замысле Сил каждый сыграл свою роль, как и было сказано. Что Лоргар был послан племени, чтобы в этом месте и в это время Несущий слово пришел забрать его.

Лоргар слушал - и думал, что, наверное, это правда. Несущий слово видел смысл всех вещей, даже тех, о которых знать не мог, легко находя в путанице мнимых случайностей истину предначертания. Может быть, с ним получится понять наконец хоть что-нибудь о самом себе… или хотя бы просто уйти - так далеко от племени, как только можно. Потому что гремучник укусил дэвью Кахьяле и он умер, потому что солнце убило Юту, потому что судьба Лоргара над ними всеми - как звезда над оазисом, и она вот-вот упадет. Уже падает. Прямо сейчас.

Лоргар выглянул из шатра. Настороженно встретил взгляды, разом схватившие его у входа. Шагнул сквозь них, приблизившись к Несущему слово. Запрокинул голову, чтобы снизу вверх заглянуть в глаза - в пустынный закат за пеленой бури.

Чувство было - как ночью за границей стоянки. Будто все мироздание смотрит.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - сказал он. - Дэвья Элатта сказал, что однажды я должен сделать что-то важное. Если ты научишь меня, я смогу понять что.

\- Со временем - сможешь, - отозвался Несущий слово. - Я позабочусь об этом.

И судьба-звезда, так долго падавшая навстречу Лоргару, наконец упала. Он не понял, что именно произошло в это мгновение, - но знал, что непоправимое. Как в ту ночь, когда синяя краска сгорела на коже Элатты. Как в тот день, когда оазис Катарк изменился навсегда. Что-то вот прямо сейчас перестало быть прежним, случилось, взломало земную твердь и исторгло воды, и от этого чувства - чувства окончательности чего-то огромного - хотелось заплакать.

Лоргар не заплакал. Ведь на самом деле не случилось ничего. А когда случится, он уже будет далеко от племени.

На палубе странствующего храма пахло солью, нагретым деревом и металлом. Старый слуга, чем-то похожий на дэвью Кахьяле, подал Лоргару руку, чтобы помочь взобраться наверх, - но в последний момент отдернул ее. Передумал, подал снова. Попятился от любопытного взгляда в лицо. Наверное, он ждал… чего-то - того, что у шатра внизу бросило наземь Несущего слово. Но Лоргар просто смотрел, пытаясь понять, чем же этот старик похож на другого - того, который ничего не боялся, потому что уже отдал Силам все, что у него было.

Наверное, он, Лоргар, тоже должен отдать… когда у него будет хоть что-нибудь. Ведь теперь нет даже племени, которое он называл бы своим.

Внизу, за парапетом палубы, Отверженные смотрели ему вслед. А тин-Фию сдвинула с лица покрывало и помахала рукой - почти одновременно с охранником, подающим какой-то знак.

Она умерла первой.

Охранник, который подавал знак, опустил руку к поясу. Ярко выблеснуло на солнце железо, а потом из груди Фию, сквозь накидку и край шейного платка, проклюнулся кровавый росток - и она упала лицом вниз, молча, не успев, наверное, даже удивиться. После этого затрещали выстрелы.

Крик взметнулся над стоянкой, повис в воздухе, рассыпался и смолк, и мертвые тела распласталась на светящемся песке черными пятнами, будто брошенные покрывала. Их… не стало. По-настоящему не стало. Всех. Ужасающе быстро. Теперь все они родятся заново, чтобы жить в городе у воды.

_Медха ла,_ комом стояло в горле Лоргара вместе со слезами. Он смотрел на убийц и убитых и думал: медха ла. Полноводное озеро лучше, чем прежний Катарк. Пусть они будут жить у воды и ходить с открытыми лицами. Падающая звезда не сумела перестать падать, как ни старалась.

Злая судьба оказалась сильнее всех.


End file.
